Le radar d'Hetty
by EloOdie
Summary: Une petite protégée d'Hetty est en danger, une personne sur qui son radar pour "Futur super agent de Terrain" s'est arrêté. Cette mystérieuse blonde semble très proche de Deeks... Pour le plus grand malheur de Kensi. Mais si dans le fond, les apparences étaient trompeuses ?
1. Prologue

**NDA : Pourquoi encore une fic ? Et bien simple : J'ai déjà une fic sur des one-shot mais ça c'est un recueil donc je publie à mon rythme et cette idée m'est venue car je voulais une fic avec Nate et une soeur pour Deeks :D Alors bien sûr, comme mon autre fic est presque finit ( Je pense pas lui faire plus de 4 chapitre en + ) je poste mon prologue :D Promis y'aura du Densi**

Le radar de Hetty

Les agents Blye et Deeks arrivèrent en même temps au parking du NCIS. Chacun vêtus d'une grosse veste et dans cette ambiance d'hiver commença une conversation chaleureuse. Leur confiance l'un en l'autre avait beaucoup augmentée d'ailleurs, d'enquête en enquête leur relation avait évoluée en quelque chose de spéciale et chacun de leur conversation était parsemée de sourire, regard heureux et rire honnête.

-Alors hier tu es aller surfer ? Demanda-t-elle connaissant bien la réponse.

-Non, je suis même pas sortit de chez moi par ce froid.

-Tu deviens paresseux. Se moqua-t-elle, un regard en coin pour son coéquipier et un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-C'est l'âge, que veux-tu ? Dramatisa ce dernier, répondant à son sourire et portant toute son attention sur sa partenaire.

Tout deux continuèrent leur conversation, avec leur café tenu dans leur deux mains pour les réchauffer. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du NCIS où malgré l'heure matinale un brouhaha avait déjà commencé.

-C'est un mauvais présage ! Avait déclarer un éclat de voix qui ressemblait à celle de Nate.

Deeks et Kensi se lancèrent un regard étonné et accélèrent le pas pour voir si ils avaient bien entendu et ils eurent la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de Nate. Le psychologue était assis à la place de Deeks.

-Je t'en pris mon pote te gêne pas pour moi ! Plaisanta le blond en s'approchant de son bureau et y déposant son sac.

-En parlant de mauvais présage... Avait murmuré Callen en même que l'agent Deeks parlait.

-Tu insinues que notre arrivée est décevante ? Demanda Kensi amusé en marchant à la suite de Deeks attendant que ce dernier est finit son accolade avec Nate pour pouvoir le saluer.

-La tienne non ! Assura le psychologue en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

-Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris les mecs merci ! Se plaignit Deeks qui reprit sa chaise pour montrer à Nate son mécontentement.

Mais son sourire prouver qu'il était heureux de retrouver son ami.

-Alors qu'est qui est un mauvais présage ? Finit par demander Kensi plutôt curieuse.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre le bureau de son coéquipier, regarda tour à tour ses collègues attendant une réponse.

-Hetty, elle est avec Granger depuis 20 minutes dans le stand de tir. Expliqua Sam.

Deeks fit une grimace devant cette explication, avant de remarquer qu'une jeune femme d'environ dix huit ans se trouvait près du bureau d'Hetty, appuyer contre un mur.

Elle était blonde, avait un regard bleu pas très animé, et un fin sourire qui semblait gêné et pas très sûr. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux de Kensi malgré leur blonds éclatants.

-C'est qui elle ? Demanda Marty.

Tout les agents se retournèrent pour la regarder. Mais Nate ne leva pas les yeux. En fait, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était là. Il déclara alors simplement :

-Une touche du radar d'Hetty.

Pour mettre faire à la conversation, Granger et Hetty redescendirent les escaliers, le directeur adjoint sembler mécontent et n'adressa aucun regard aux agents il se concentra sur Nate.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler assura Granger. Ils partirent ensemble en direction du stand de tir, ils fermèrent les stores aux endroits où les gens auraient put avoir une vue de leur conversation. Nate baissa les yeux un instant, puis releva la tête prêt a affronter Granger. Ce dernier semblait plutôt embêté et peu content.

-Bien, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'assez confidentiel.

-Je me doute bien, sinon vous l'aurez fait devant tout le monde. Assura Nate, des mots qu'il regretta de suite devant le regard exaspéré du directeur adjoint.

-Vous êtes ici car, hier nous avons appris que Sidney était peut-être impliquée dans des meurtres... Vous savez qui elle est ?

-Hetty m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une futur agent... Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je me souviens que j'avais compris qu'Hetty repérait ses agents quasiment au berceau, enfin...

-Oui, Hetty a le don, l'agent Callen, Blye, Hanna et même notre agent de liaison Deeks ont étaient repérés par Hetty... Même vous. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a des agents sur entrainé, qui sont capables de garder la tête froide, d'arrêter des graves actes de terrorisme, protéger le gouvernement : Tout ça vient de cette équipe unique, Hetty sait qui il nous fait et quand il nous le faut et cette Sidney est une de ses trouvailles.

Nate savait déjà tout que lui avait dit Granger, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette conversation.

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je veux que vous vous assuriez qu'Hetty ne s'est pas trompé cette fois, que cette fille n'est pas une meurtrière et si elle l'est : Je veux que vous m'avertissiez si Hetty prend tout cela trop à cœur, si elle décide de l'aider. Je veux savoir jusqu'à quel point Hetty peut être objective !

Nate avait maintenant compris, un faux pas d'Hetty, un pas de trop pour cette Sidney et c'est l'agence tout entière qui pourrait en prendre un coup.

-Comment fait-elle pour savoir qui voudra bien faire ce métier ? Demanda le psychologue assez intrigué.

-C'est Hetty un grand mystère...

De l'autre côté durant la conversation voilà ce qui s'était passé :

Callen regarda Granger et Nate partir. Il lança un regard à chaque agent de son équipe tant dis qu'Hetty s'éloignait et faisait semblant de ne pas avoir ce qui se passer.

Toute l'équipe se leva et se dirigea vers le stand de tir.

-Kensi, tu liras sur les lèvres ! Ordonna Callen.

C'était sans compter les stores fermés.

-Encore fermé... Soupira Sam.

-Pourquoi encore ? Interrogea Deeks.

-Bah, quand Hetty et Granger parlaient s'était fermé aussi. Assura Callen.

-Le stand de tir est le nouvel endroit top secret pour les conversations confidentiels ? Ironisa Kensi.

-Je croyais que c'était la salle pour brûler les dossiers... Déclara une voix inconnue derrière eux.

Par réflexe, Deeks répondit :

-Ça a changé.

Soudain l'équipe se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette voix et tout les membres du NCIS se regardèrent surpris avant de faire volte face. La jeune blonde était face à eux, s'amusant nerveusement avec le bout de son écharpe bleue.

-Vous êtes qui ? Interrogea froidement Callen.

-Sidney Harly. Mumura-t-elle.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour travailler au NCIS. Remarqua Sam espérant entendre ainsi son âge.

-J'ai 17 ans.

-Bon, on devrait y aller avant qu'ils sortent. Suggéra Kensi en emboitant le pas à l'équipe et l'inconnue.

Nate s'apprêtait alors à sortir quand Granger l'interpella :

-J'ai encore un service à vous demander sur cette enquête.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je ne sais pas si vos collègues vous en ont parlé, mais l'agent Blye a était suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre.

-J'en ai entendu quelque mots.

-A ce moment j'ai compris que l'agent Blye et notre le lieutenant Deeks était plutôt proche.

-Vous pensez qu'ils ont une relation ? Fut la réponse remplie de curiosité qu'adressa Nate au directeur adjoint.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Mais à mon avis il y a quelque chose entre eux qui pourrait se transformer en relation, coller-les, je veux savoir si d'après vous ça nuirait à leur travail...

-Et si c'est le cas ? Demanda Nate un peu inquiet.

-J'aviserai en temps et en heure. J'attends de votre parts une entière sincérité sur les tâches que je vous ai demandé.


	2. Chapitre 1 Début de l'enquête

**NDA : Merci à Nouka, Poupoulle , au visiteur, à Virginie06 et à Crazy'Leou :D Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à commenter.**

Chapitre 1.

Nate sortit du stand de tir, un peu confus, il se dirigea vers les bureaux des agents avec Granger sur ses talons. Ils y trouvèrent docile et calme toute l'équipe et sur le canapé la mystérieuse Sidney. La curiosité de Nate l'obligea à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si important, pourquoi Hetty voulait d'elle dans sa future équipe? D'ailleurs, il fût surpris de voir à quel point cette personne était calme et réservée, à quel point son regard était pâle et sans expression. D'habitude comme Callen, Sam, Kensi ou Deeks: les agents que choisissaient Hetty était vifs, s'imposer facilement et dans leur yeux brillait de la détermination.

En parlant de cette petite femme, elle arriva derrière Granger et Nate, une expression grave collée au visage, elle ordonna que tout le monde monte en salle des opérations. Sidney ne leva pas les yeux sur Hetty, étonnement, elle en fit même pas attention à elle.

Une fois que le groupe entra en salle des opérations, Eric et Nell furent surpris.

-On a une enquête ? Demanda l'informaticien.

L'équipe fût étonnée de cette question, il connaissait les enquêtes avant tout le monde, Nell et lui les briefer toujours... Et là, il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient du travail ?

-Oui, nous avons une enquête monsieur Beale, avait assuré Hetty qui s'empara de l'ordinateur.

-Eliot Calmis est décédé ce matin même, il fait partie d'une grande famille d'agent spéciaux, de militaire, de policier... Cela fait plusieurs mois que les membres de cette famille sont tués. Meurtre, bombe... Quelqu'un essaie de réduire à néant cette famille.

Au dernier mot apparut une photo de famille: la fille, qu'ils avaient rencontrée, se trouvait assise dans un coin de la pièce, il devait s'agir d'une photo de famille.

-Excusez-moi, mais la fille blonde, là: elle fait partie de cette famille ?

-En quelques sortes monsieur Deeks, il s'agit de Sidney Harly. Elle fait quasiment partie de la famille Calmis.

Personne ne fit réellement attention au: « En quelque sortes. » qui était pourtant assez important, mais que pour l'instant leur supérieur ne voudrait pas leur expliquer alors...

-Le FBI, la CIA et la police nous aide sur cette enquête.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Nell.

-C'était vraiment une grande famille, avec ces meurtres le FBI, la CIA et la police ont perdu des agents très qualifiés, avait expliqué Granger en lançant un regard envers Hetty pour avoir confirmation de ses dires.

-Effectivement, Owen, fût la réponse d'Hetty qui sortit de la salle sans même un regard pour son équipe.

-On contacte le FBI et la CIA? Questionna Eric un peu perdu.

Granger fit un signe positif de la tête et partit. Tous les membres de l'équipe prirent une chaise et ils se rapprochèrent décidant de commenter « discrètement » leur enquête. Nate fit de même avec un temps de retardement, il n'était pas aussi synchrone qu'eux car ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas travaillé avec eux.

-Nate, il t'a dit quoi exactement Granger? Demanda Callen.

Le psychologue balaya du regard la pièce. Puis ses collègues une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait que des personnes dignes de confiance, il commença ses explications.

-La fille, Sidney : C'est une protégée d'Hetty, elle veut faire d'elle un agent du NCIS quand elle sera prête... Granger veut que je vérifie si Hetty est apte à être objectif, de plus, même si Vance a toujours était d'accord avec les méthodes qu'elle emploie pour choisir ses futurs agents, ça n'a rien d'officiel. Donc, Sidney n'a pour le moment aucun lien avec le NCIS, alors il est hors de question pour Granger et Vance que le NCIS se mette dans une mauvaise position pour une simple civil.

Bien évidemment, Nate ne parla pas de ce que Granger avait dit sur les agents Blye et Deeks, c'étaient ses amis et il ne voulait pas toucher un sujet sensible: encore moins devant tout le monde.

-J'en était sûr: Hetty a un radar personnalisé pour futur super agent! Plaisanta Marty qui se reçût un coup de coude par Kensi.

-Sois sérieux un peu! Si cette fille est en danger et qu'Hetty tient à elle: elle pourrait se mettre en danger, s'inquiéta sa coéquipière.

Le psychologue regarda du coin de l'œil la scène entre Deeks et Kensi: il avait soudain peur, et s'il se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient plus assez professionnels tous les deux? Il pouvait bien mentir à Granger, mais ça ne durerait pas, il finirait par le savoir... Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à espérer que ses amis étaient toujours assez bons sur le terrain. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en couple.

-Bon, on va faire ce que dit Hetty! Assura Callen.

-De toute façon, je suppose que tu ne comptais pas faire une rébellion, non? Demanda Sam.

-Bon, Nate, tu vas avec Kensi et Deeks à la police, nous on reste ici pour contacter le FBI et la CIA avec Nell et Eric, ok? Ordonna Callen sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Sam à qui il adressa juste un sourire malicieux.

Nate fût ravi de ce choix, il pourrait ainsi rester aux côtés de Deeks et Kensi. D'ailleurs, en chemin, ces derniers ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui.

-Je te dis que ça ne sert à rien de mettre de la radio à Monty! Soupira Kensi.

-Il aime ça et puis c'est instructif tu pourrais apprendre des choses en écoutant cette chaine de radio! Répliqua-t-il

-Mais, elle est pourrie, je préfère ce que j'écoute! Assura-t-elle

-C'est pour ça que tu fais fuir tous les mecs... Murmura-t-il.

-Pour mes goûts de radio? T'es sérieux? S'indigna-t-elle. Et puis qui te dit que je les fais fuir ?

Nate posa une main sur sa tête, soupirant devant l'attitude des deux personnes à l'avant de la voiture. En tant que psychologue, avant même de partir il avait compris qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, mais il avait presque oublié les conséquences que ça pourraient avoir. Puis, il avait était loin de l'équipe, oubliant ce qui pouvait se passer entre ces deux-là et quand il était revenu plusieurs fois, il avait repris conscience de tout ça... Et maintenant que Granger lui demandait des comptes sur eux, chacun de leurs gestes, chaque chamailleries lui rappelait que ces deux-là s'aimaient: ça semblait évident.

Suite à la réplique de Kensi, Deeks avala de travers son café qu'il faillit recracher.

-T'es en couple et tu m'en as pas parlée? S'indigna-t-il, plus jaloux qu'autre choses.

-Non, je ne suis pas en couple: je dis juste que je ne fais pas fuir les hommes!

Deeks se calma, alors tant dis qu'ils arrivaient à la police.

-Salut à tous, déclara-t-il tout sourire.

Peu de monde lui répondit, mais il semblait s'en fichait: maintenant, il avait une autre famille.

-On peut avoir le dossier sur la famille Calmis? Réclama Kensi.

-Non, je vois donnerait rien... Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre au NCIS, déclara le policier.

-John, l'enquête est aussi gérer par le NCIS. Passe-moi ce dossier.

Le dénommé John lança un regard noir à Deeks, une expression sur le visage. il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Kensi, tu ne voulais pas aller au toilette? Demanda Deeks.

-Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle avant de croiser le regard de Marty, ah oui !

-Ok, je vais te montrer où c'est... Assura son coéquipier.

Nate regarda leur complicité: n'importe qui pouvait comprendre leur sentiments, d'ailleurs, il fût quasiment sur de voir Kensi rougir et sourire lorsque Deeks attrapa sa main pour la mener jusqu'à l'ascenseur. À son tour, une fois ses collègues partis, il sourit tendrement devant la scène qui venait de voir.

-Hey, prenez le dossier, avait murmuré John à Nate.

-Quoi? Mais? S'étonna-t-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi soudain il lui donnait.

-Un de mes supérieurs qui n'aime pas Deeks était là, c'est pour ça que je lui ai pas donné... Dans le fond, moi je le trouve super sympa ! Et dites, y'a quelque chose entre lui et la belle fille ?

Nate déglutit, si en plus maintenant tout le monde remarquer ça n'aiderait en rien... Mais, soudain, il se demanda: si tout le monde remarque, alors pourquoi Sam et Callen ne remarquent pas ?

-Non, enfin pas pour l'instant … Avait sous-entendu Nate en attrapant le dossier.

-C'est quoi le plan? Demanda Kensi.

-Rien, quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas nous espionner... C'est le supérieur de John alors s'il ne reste plus que Nate en bas, il s'en ira et John passera le dossier à Nate.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr? S'étonna-t-elle

-Ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes à la police, John n'est pas du genre à parler mal ou à me détester, donc en te parlant mal il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas son intention.

Kensi fût impressionnée lui qui se sentait mal à la police... En fait, il n'y était pas si mal et elle sentit une sorte de jalousie qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec des agents de la police... Comme si elle avait peur qu'un jour il préfère revenir entièrement au LAPD. Alors, elle retira sa main de celle de Deeks, réajusta une maiche et déclara :

-T'as quand même des gens bien ici... Avait-elle dit.

-Ouais... Mais je préfère le NCIS, y'a des gens mieux.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un sourire charmeur et planta son regard dans les yeux de Kensi.

* * *

**Voilà :D vous en avez penser quoi ? Ca vous a plut ? Vous avez des question ? Exprimer par un commentaire, je réponds à tout le monde :D**


	3. Chapitre 2 La soeur de Deeks

**NDA : Voilà ;) Je devais mettre un chapitre de "instant de vie" mais j'ai préféré mettre celui là qui pourrissait sur mon ordi ( parce que pour Instant De Vie pour l'instant j'ai pas notre d'imagination alors si quelqu'un à une idée pour mon receuil de One shot dite moi et je le ferais ! :) ) Bonne lectuuuure, bonne année :)**

**Je préviens encore ceux qui commentent :) **

* * *

Sam et Callen venait de quitter Eric et Nell. Ils regardèrent Sidney Harly qui cette fois était assise au bureau de Deeks. Ils trouvèrent ça étrange et l'espionnèrent un instant. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, Sidney regardait simplement le sac de Deeks posait sur le bureau.

-Etrange... Murmura Callen tant dis qu'il recommençait à marcher.

Sam haussa les épaules, après tout ce n'était peut-être rien. Elle avait sûrement eut besoin de s'assoir et regardait le sac juste pour poser son regard quelque part.

-Tu penses que Nate va rester combien de temps ? Interrogea Sam.

-Je ne sais pas... Par contre je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose... Murmura-t-il pour ne pas être entendu.

-Comme ?

-Comme un truc que Granger aurait dit... Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous a pas tout raconter. Pourtant Nate est de notre côté. Assura-t-il un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

Sam s'arrêta brusquement. Les propos de Callen résonnèrent dans sa tête.

-Callen, il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais côté ! Arrête d'être parano, Granger est aussi avec nous ! Soupira-t-il.

Ils descendirent les escaliers d'un pas rapide et regardèrent Hetty assise à son bureau comme une statut. Elle aussi regardait la jeune Sidney. Cette fille était plutôt mystérieuse décidément . Mais Hetty semblait plus avoir un regard tendre et maternelle envers elle.

-Agent Callen... Vous pouvez venir ? Demanda Hetty.

G et Sam se dirigèrent alors vers leur chef.

-Vous allez devoir interrogeait la fille là-bas...

-Sidney Harly... coupa G. Mais pourquoi ?

Hetty ne semblait pas avoir envie d'expliquer... Comme si cette ordre ne venait pas d'elle. Alors pour faire durer le suspens comme si elle essayait de gagner du temps, elle se leva, prit une tasse de thé en but une gorgée, regarda ses deux agents, pesta puis revint s'assoir.

-Vous allez l'interroger pour savoir si elle a commis les meurtres dont on a parler ce matin.

Les deux agents se lancèrent un regard, Hetty comprit leur inquiétude.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec tout cela et que ce n'est qu'une victime... Mais ce sont les ordre... L'ordre le plus absurde qu'on m'ait donné ! Conclut-elle

Nate, Deeks et Kensi était déjà là et avaient tout entendu... D'ailleurs le psychologue était plutôt en mauvaise posture, comment pourrait-il dire à Granger qu'Hetty est objectif après ce qu'elle venait de dire... Leur regard se croisèrent alors elle rajouta – comme si elle savait ce que Nate devait faire- et comme si elle s'adressait à lui :

-Bien sûr si elle a quelque chose de suspect et que je trompe, nous feront le nécessaire.

Mais personne ne croyait en cette phrase, rien que la présence de Sidney était un signe contraire au propos de Hetty. Comment pouvait-elle laisse un suspect ici ? Et la scène qui suivit contredit encore plus ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se leva, fit signe à G et Sam de la suivre et se dirigea vers la jeune fille toujours au bureau de Deeks.

-Sidney... Ces deux agents vont te poser quelque question... ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton doux.

Sidney se leva alors et déclara :

-Pas de problème.

Son regard qui était jusque-là vide d'émotion, cette fois, il y avait une telle détermination. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait seulement : En finir. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, tout oublier... Puis son regard se posa sur Deeks, l'équipe le remarqua et en fut surpris. Hetty, elle, détourna son regard et demanda à Nate de la suivre tant dis que Callen et Sam s'asseyait.

Ils firent signe à Deeks de leur passait le dossier. Il s'exécuta sans censé de regarder Sidney.

-Deeks faut que je te parle. Murmura Kensi pour l'éloigner.

Il la suivit docilement tant dis que le regard de Sidney les suivaient.

-Il n'est sûrement pas intéressé par une ado... Déclara Sam.

-J'ai 17 ans ! Déclara-t-elle et je n'est pas flashé sur lui, c'est même pas mon genre !

Non loin, Granger décida d'écouter la conversation de Kensi et Deeks. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait vraiment compter sur Nate pour les surveiller alors il devait aussi faire une part du travail.

Kensi claqua la porte derrière eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais étrangement elle était de mauvaises humeur...

-Deeks c'est une gamine ! Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Il fut surpris que Kensi puisse penser qu'il était intéressée par cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne savais pas pourquoi mais il s'était beaucoup regarder tout le deux... Elle l'intriguait mais pas plus.

-Kensi... Me dit pas que tu pense qu'elle est... enfin... Elle serait tomber amoureuse de moi ?

-C'est une ado, alors tout est possible... En tout cas, je la sens pas ! Assura-t-elle.

Deeks regarda son équipière, il en était sûr... Elle était jalouse ! Un sourire malicieux... Il aimait tellement la voir dans tout ses états, mais quand c'était de la jalousie ça lui paraissait encore plus mignon. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus et lui demanda sournoisement.

-Tu peux remballer ta jalousie ? Ca fausse ton jugement... Murmura-t-il.

Kensi se sentait rougir. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Elle n'était pas jalouse, elle le protégeait... Cette fille était un suspect, elle était mineure et apparemment elle était amoureuse de lui. Puis son instinct ne faisait pas confiance à cette inconnue sortie de nulle part. Mais pourquoi ? Non elle n'était pas jalouse ! Pas elle... C'était impossible. Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle soit amoureuse de Deeks. Cette idée lui trottait dans la tête et au fond de son cœur elle le savait elle l'aimait. Mais de là à...

-Pas prétentieux du tout ! Je ne suis pas jalouse, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie mais hors de question que je perdre mon coéquipier pour détournement de mineur...

-Oh.. Tu veux pas me perdre... C'est la première fois que tu me le dis...

Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter de le regarder, pour éviter de sentir son souffle et elle marmonna.

-N'importe quoi, ça parait logique quand même que je veux pas te perdre !

Plus qu'étonné de ce qu'elle venait dire, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, saisit sa main et l'obligea à le regarder de l'autre. Et, sa main soutenant toujours le menton de Kensi, il lui demanda :

-En quoi c'est logique ?

Soudain, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa. Kensi repoussa rapidement et brutalement Deeks tant dis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Granger.

-Ah, je vous trouve enfin. Dit-il faisant mine de les avoir chercher alors qu'il les avait écoutés.

-Euh... Oui, on parlait de ce qu'on pensait de l'affaire. Bégaya Deeks en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'en doute pas... Bon vous devez aller interroger la famille « Justice » comme on les surnomme.

-Bien monsieur. Assura Kensi en passant devant.

Deeks reçu un regard noir du directeur alors il s'éclipsa.

-Kenz' attend moi ! Cria-t-il

Mais son regard se reposa sur Sidney une fois arrivé en bas. Kensi cette fois parut moins exaspérée. Elle était encore aussi rouge que tout à l'heure en plus. Elle détestait ça, quand il se moquait d'elle à ce point là. Alors elle alla voir Callen pour éviter de croiser le regard de Deeks.

-Ca se passe comment ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard en coin à Sidney.

-Aucun alibi pour 3 des meurtres... Si ces trois meurtres ont était commis par le même tueur que les 7 autres alors elle seras innocentée. Expliqua Callen.

Kensi sembla tout de même soulagée pour Hetty, elle n'avait pas amenée une meurtrière ici.

-Bon ben on la renvois à l'école alors ? Demanda Sam,

-Non ! S'écria Sidney.

Plus personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. L'affaire semblait bien trop compliqué. Kensi soupira en s'installant près de Callen.

-Je suppose que Hetty veut qu'on la garde ici non ? Tenta Deeks.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait lié à elle, il avait l'impression qu'il se devait de la protéger... C'était un sentiment inexplicable. Ce n'était pas l'_amour_, enfin ce n'était pas comme ce qu'il ressentait pour Kensi... Non c'était plutôt un amour de frère... Mais envers une inconnue. Ca lui passerais absurde mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je pense oui. Assura Sam.

-Bon nous on doit y aller. Déclara Kensi rapidement en faisant un signe à équipier.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Se réveilla Deeks.

Ils les regardèrent partirent une fois de plus.

-Bon, toi tu... Commença Callen.

-Ils sortent ensemble ? Interrogea Sidney.

-C'est bon... Elle est amoureuse de lui... Soupira Sam.

-Mais non ! Je m'informe ! Marmonna comme une enfant la jeune fille.

Nate et Hetty se trouvaient dans une pièce totalement vide. Hetty dévisageait le psychologue depuis prêt de 20 minute. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui dire. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi cela servait de lui dire.

-Nate, vous n'êtes pas un agent de terrain.. Mais Granger pense que avec vos aptitudes de psychologues vous pourrez être « superviseur d'enquête et de recrutement » ou un truc dans le genre.

-Ah... Déclara-t-il sans vraiment comprendre.

La petite dame se baissa et souleva une planche du parquet. Des dossiers confidentiels s'y trouver. Elle prit deux dossier. Un d'eux portaient le nom de Deeks. Et l'autre s'appelait X.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je sais tout ce que vous as dit Granger. Je sais que vous devait me surveiller... Et surveiller Kensi et Deeks. Je sais gérer mes agents ! Et je suis sûr que Sidney en serait un très bon...

-Je n'en doute pas. Dit-il pour ne pas la contrarier.

-Savez-vous d'où je la connais ? Demanda-t-elle. Non bien sûr... Je vous avez déjà parlez du passé de monsieur Deeks non ? Hé bien quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur lui... Hé bien je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il me semblait que ses parents avaient eu un autre enfant. Puis il y a de ça 4 ans... Une fille déterminée est venue frappé à ma porte, une fille qui avait était adoptée. Ses recherches pour retrouver sa famille, je ne sais pourquoi, l'ont mené à moi. Je savais déjà qui était monsieur Deeks, il était déjà dans « mon radar » comme vous dites. C'est sa sœur... Si je n'ai rien dit c'est que les parents adoptifs ne Sidney n'était pas très... pour. Il avait peur que Deeks veulent recueillir sa sœur, ils avaient peur de la perdre. Alors ils ont supplier Sydney de finir ses études avant. Pour sa sécurité. Elle a accepté et avec sa détermination et son intelligence... Elle a sauté plusieurs classe... C'est impressionnant, elle a 3 années d'avance dans ses études. Elle veut vraiment le connaître. Alors j'ai utilisé l'excuse de l'enquête pour la faire venir ici. Je ne lui ai même pas dit lequel est son frère... c'est chose là ça se sent !

Nate était surpris, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle histoire... Et sans que personne ne s'y attendent, Granger ouvrit la porte. Le psychologue sursauta et laissa tomber le dossier à terre. La porte se referma et le sous directeur leur lança un regard froid.

-Hetty, je peux savoir pourquoi votre agent de liaison regarde notre suspect principale comme si il la connaissait... Pire comme si il l'aimait ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont ou ont eu une relation ! C'est une mineure, peut-être une meurtrière alors je veux des explications...

-Voyez le bon côté des choses ça voudrait dire que Deeks et Kensi n'ont pas de relation. Murmura Nate.

Les deux hauts placés le dévisagèrent alors il quitta la pièce rapidement.

-Alors Hetty des explications sur le comportement de notre agent de liaision ?

* * *

** Voilà ! ^^ Alors oui, Sidney est la soeur de Deeks ! :) - En fait je le voit trop avec une soeur alors c'est fait :) Si ça vous plait commentez ! Si ça vous plait pas commentez ! :D Pour que je m'améliore ! :) ( n'oubliez pas je préviens les personnes qui commentent ! )**


	4. Chapitre 3 Secrets, Arrestation, Famille

**NDA : **Bon me voilà de retour ^^** Attention chapitre que je trouve nul ! Surtout la conversation Kensi-Deeks.** Déjà pour ceux qui se demandent comment Deeks va réagir quand il va savoir qu'il a une sœur, c'est pas pour tout de suite ;) J'aime vos reviews en tout cas, elle me touche beaucoup ! Merciiiiiii *.* Ah et si y'a pleiiin de fautes c'est que une fois de plus quelqu'un a tenue à me corriger ( pas sûr qu'elle ai bien fait donc c'est pour ça que je vous dis ça.) Donc désolé à ma correctrice.

**Salom : La voilà ;) J'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Poupoulle : Bah Granger est là pour ça ;) Mais je vais essayer de le faire plus sympa quand même ^^ **

**Chouchou : Merci ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi même si il est nul ^^' Et c'est clair que pour moi Deeks doit avoir une petite sœur c'est pas possible *.* **

**Les autres en message privé comme d'habitude hein :D**

-Owen, j'ai beaucoup de travail... Vous vous contenterez bien de ce dossier, non ? Déclara la petite dame en passant le dossier à son supérieur.

Puis elle s'éclipsa. De leur côté, Sam et Callen allèrent informer Hetty sur l'interrogatoire. Mais dans une voiture plus loin :

« -Kensi, on a pas finit notre conversation.

-Je conduis. Répliqua-t-elle

-Ça t'empêche pas de parler. Alors pourquoi tu veux pas me perdre ? _( Tout d'un coup, il baissa les yeux honteux. ) _Désolé, j'ai dépassé les limites.

-Peut-être. murmura-t-elle

-Moi, je sais que je veux pas te perdre, t'es une coéquipière génial. Loyale, qui me soutient quoi qu'il arrive. Et … très...

-Ne finit pas ta phrase ! Mais merci »

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison. D'après les informations, c'était la maison où se faisait le plus souvent les réunions de famille. Il s'agit d'ailleurs de la résidence de Eliot Calmis, le dernier qui avait était tué.

-Tu penses que Nate va rester longtemps ? Demanda Deeks.

Leur conversation ressemblait étrangement à celle de leur collègues quelques temps auparavant.

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'il va rester un moment. Répondit Kensi en toquant à la porte.

La résidence était très grande, il y avait une piscine, une immense terrasse et un nombre incalculable de fleurs. C'était un héritage d'un ancien policier de la famille Calmis.

-Bonjour... Vous êtes les agents du NCIS ? Demanda une belle brune aux yeux verts et à la voix douce.

Kensi et Deeks firent un signe affirmatif et suivirent la femme jusqu'au salon.

« -Nous aimerions vous poser quelque question sur votre frère mademoiselle Calmis.

-Appelez moi Marie. Déclara, avec un tendre sourire, la sœur d'Eliot.

-Bien, vous habitiez avec votre frère depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas de petit amie ? Demanda Deeks.

-Non... Je sais la police m'a dit qu'ils avaient un témoin qui l'avait vu avec une fille avant sa mort, mais je ne sais pas qui sait.

-Ah bon ? La police vous a montré une photo d'elle ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

-Non, le témoin n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire faire un portrait robot. Expliqua Marie. »

Ils posèrent quelques questions mais ils n'apprirent rien d'important à part que tout les membres de cette famille connaissait des dossiers classés secret défense. Ils virent d'ailleurs à l'intérieur de la maison beaucoup de cadre avec des personnes en uniforme, avec un pistolet ou une plaque du LAPD ou tout autre agence.

-Je comprends rien, la police n'a pas écrit qu'ils avaient vu Eliot avec quelqu'un ! C'est étrange..

Kensi acquiesça en entrant dans la voiture.

-Au fait, tu trouves pas ça louche quand même que Granger demande à Nate de juger Hetty alors qu'il sait que Nate ne saura pas objectif ? Interrogea-t-il

-C'est vrai... Je pense que ça cache un truc, enfin je pense que Granger nous cache plein de trucs. Fit remarquer l'agent Blye.

-Comme Hetty... Compléta Marty.

Callen était dans un coin, apparemment il était au téléphone avec Deeks. Ce dernier lui disait ce qu'ils avaient appris et lui expliqua pourquoi ils allaient se rendre à la police. Au moment même où ils avaient raccroché Sam demanda à G des explications. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer puisque Granger arriva en dévisageant les deux agents.

-Vous le saviez vous ? Demanda Owen en faisant allusion au fait que Sidney, suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre, soit la sœur de Deeks.

Callen pensant qu'il parlait du témoin que la police leur avait caché et répondit naturellement :

-Non, la police ne nous avait rien dit.

-La police le sait en plus ? On est fichu ! Pesta le supérieur pensant que le LAPD déclarerait que le NCIS n'avait pas été objectif.

-Ben... C'est quand même eux qui ont trouvé le témoin. Mais, Deeks est partit chercher le portrait robot.

Granger sembla perdu tout à coup. Il regarda Callen et puis Sam qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui vu que son coéquipier n'avait pas eut le temps de lui expliquer.

-Ah...Oui, le témoin.

Puis Granger s'en alla visiblement toujours aussi déboussolé. Il alla voir Hetty et lui demanda si Deeks savait, elle fit signe que non. Il l'interrogea sur où se trouvait le lieutenant, on lui redit une fois de plus qu'il était en route pour la police.

-Et Sidney où est-elle ? Demanda Granger.

Hetty regarda vers les bureaux et fit une grimace. Sidney n'y était plus. Elle commença à s'affoler.

-Monsieur Callen, Monsieur Hanna où est notre suspect ?

Les deux agents se retournèrent, firent une inspection de la pièce uniquement avec leur regard avant d'annoncer.

-Elle était là. Déclara ,avec une expression d'incompréhension, Sam.

-Était ? On vous demande maintenant. Hetty ça commence mal, vraiment mal. Ecouter, je veux bien essayer d'être indulgent mais retrouver moi cette fille rapidement... Déclara-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi sérieux.

Un simple signe de tête et les deux agents partirent chercher Sidney dans tous les recoins de l'agence.

Deeks et Kensi arrivèrent au poste de police pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ils repartirent vers John qui prenait son café.

-John ? On peut te poser une question ? Questionna Deeks.

Le policier regarda autour de lui, surement pour vérifier que son supérieur n'était pas là, puis déclara :

-Je t'écoute.

-On n'a pas était informé pour le témoin qui a vu Eliot avec une fille avant sa mort.

-Bah c'est cette fille là qu'on a vu avec lui. Déclara-t-il en faisait un signe de tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

A leur grande surprise ils virent Sidney avec des policiers, apparemment, ils l'avaient arrêtée. Les deux agents du NCIS se levèrent pour aller parler aux hommes quand John demanda :

-Euh, Agent Blye c'est ça ? Dites... Euh, je pourrais vous inviter à boire un verre ?

Kensi fut tellement surprise qu'elle le dévisagea un instant, avant que Deeks ne viennent à sa rescousse.

-Elle est très occupée en ce moment ! Mais, elle te rappellera peut-être un jour... Déclara-t-il, jaloux.

Les lèvres de Kensi s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire. Deeks ne trouvait pas ça drôle et lança un dernier regard noir et un visage sévère envers John qui étonnamment ne semblait ni inquiet ni attristé de ne pas avoir eu son rendez-vous.

-Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Deeks encore énervé.

Sidney regarda Marty comme un sauveur. Kensi la trouvait de plus en plus étrange, enfin son comportement pas la fille. D'ailleurs l'adolescente semblait n'avoir aucune animosité envers l'agent Blye donc l'agent du NCIS ne voyait aucune raison d'être jalouse.

-On l'arrête, elle n'a pas d'alibi pour trois des meurtres et on l'a vu avec monsieur Calmis avant sa mort.

-Ca ne prouve rien ! On pense d'ailleurs que _tous_ les meurtres ont étaient commis par la même personne, et elle avait un alibi pour les autres ! Défendit hargneusement Deeks.

Le portable de Kensi se mit à vibrer alors laissant son partenaire défendre corps et âme la jeune blonde, elle répondit.

-... Granger ? _( Deeks lança un regard inquiet à son collègue, pas très rassuré par ses paroles ) _Ah, oui Sidney … Oui, elle est avec nous... où ? Euh, je ne sais plus, je dois vous laisser ! Prétexta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Sidney et Deeks eurent une expression reconnaissante envers Kensi.

Quelques arguments bien placés d'un Marty protecteur envers la jeune fille suffirent. Ils repartirent donc avec Sidney à l'arrière.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es partie ? Interrogea Kensi, perplexe.

-Bien, je devais parler à mes parents. Je voulais leur raconter quelque chose._ (Après un long silence ). _Vous avez de la famille ?

-Le famille est un sujet sensible. J'ai que ma mère en résumé. Expliqua l'agent du NCIS.

-Et moi personne...

De se l'entendre dire, Deeks trouva cela dramatique. C'était une fatalité, il était seul. Pourtant, il ne ressentait que rarement un vide en lui, le reste du temps : Il savait que Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell et surtout Kensi étaient sa famille. Famille de cœur bien entendu. Bien que, un frère ou une sœur lui ferait du bien, d'ailleurs il avait toujours ce sentiment étrange d'avoir une petite sœur quelque part dans le monde.

-C'est triste... marmonna Sidney, j'ai toujours baigné dans l'esprit de grande famille, avec cousins, tante, belle sœur. Mais dans le fond, je ne m'y sens pas à ma place, je sais que c'est une autre personne ma famille. Mais, vous avez la preuve qu'il n'y a qu'un meurtrier ?

-Oui, Nate est allait voir Rose, notre médecin légiste. Mais toi tu faisais quoi avec Eliot ? Demanda le blond.

-Simple, c'est mon cousin. Ça vous aides si je vous dis qu'il est venu me parler parce qu'il voulait que je l'aide. Il croyait que quelqu'un espionnait son ordinateur. Vous savez notre famille connait tellement de secrets, ça attire toujours les ennemis.

-Ils ont déjà reçu des menaces ?

Sidney fit non d'un signe et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

-Dites, je suis curieuse, vous sortez ensemble ?

Kensi se demanda pourquoi tout le monde leur demander ça, Astrid l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt.

-Non. Pas encore ! Taquina le blond, posant son beau regard bleu sur sa coéquipière.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sam et Callen qui n'avaient pas été avertis, chercher Sidney. Ils trouvèrent une salle qui leur était inconnu.

Callen la trouva étrange, s'arrêta et regarda cette pièce vide. Son don d'observation le mena à remarquer quelque chose au plancher. Il trouva un dossier nommé X. Sam et lui le lire en quelques minutes.

-Alors Sidney est la sœur de Deeks ? Déclara Sam, étonné.

Des milliers de questions défilés à présent dans leur tête.

**Re ! Une review ? Please !**


	5. Chapitre 4 Quand tout est plus personel

**NDA : **_Déjà merci pour vos review x3 Dites chers lecteurs, je peux vous demander quelque petit trucs ? _*****J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit assez présent sur le site et qui lise vite**. Pourquoi ? Lire avant la publication, mes chapitres et qui puisse me donner à chaque fois le titre qui irait le mieux aux chapitres :) **Parce que je déteste voir un chapire sans nom mais je sèche pour les titres en ce moments !*** **Je compte** faire un crossover, **alors je voulait savoir** avec quelle série vous aimeriez ?**

**Merci à ma correctriiice ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :D ( oui vous ne rêvez pas, j'envoie un pm à ceux qui commentent et je les remercie aussi ici :D )**

**EstApple : **Alias chouchou hein ;) Contente que mon chapitre t'es redonné la pêche :D Surtout merci pour tout tes commentaires ! :) Et puis que serait la soeur de Deeks si elle s'échappait pas !

** -JONES : **Merci :) rah fallait bien qu'ils le sachent et ils vont pas être les seuls ;)

**Melly-lOove-Densii :** Poupoulle ! Ma fidèle lectrice ;) ah y'a encore quelqu'un qui va le savoir avant eux, tu vas voir ! Encore merci !

**Virginie06** : Merci, ouai l'autre était court je sais ^^ Celui là aussi d'ailleurs mais je vais essayer de puplier toutes les semaines c'est pour ça ^^ Et c'est le dossier sur lui et sa soeur parce que pour l'instant Sidney et le fait qu'elle veut etre un agent ne concerne personne enfin c'est compliqué x)

**Crazy'Leou :**Sadique ? moi ? Nooooon :D

**Leaaa21 :**Merci ^^ C'st trop sympas, voilà la suite :)

**Nouka :** Deux commentaire d'un coup, c'est suuuper sympas :) Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plut ! Et voilà Rose, mais ça va pas être facile ;)Et bah oui voyons, y'a rien duuu tooout entre eux quoi ralalala ! Encore merci :D

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Nate se trouvait debout devant la porte de la morgue qui était fermée. Pour un psychologue, il trouvait ça lamentable de réfléchir autant pour une simple phrase. Il cherchait depuis dix minutes quoi dire à Rose. Il était censé venir la voir uniquement pour l'enquête, mais il savait que ce qui les unissait était bien plus fort que les liens de simples collègues.

Il ouvrit la porte, Rose se retourna en moins d'une seconde. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis finit par prendre un air dur. Elle resta figée à le regarder en attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-Salut... Je, je viens pour une enquête.

-Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie. Déclara fermement la femme.

Il s'avança presque gênée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, la distance semblait avoir gâchée une belle histoire. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer la reconstruire. Il finit par demander si elle pouvait prouver qu'il n'y avait qu'un meurtrier. Elle acquiesça sans même un regard vers lui et lui montra rapidement les preuves. Il l'écoutait distraitement ne cessant de se demander pourquoi elle était aussi froide. Puis, arriva la conclusion de Rose :

- Bref, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les secrets qu'ils savent qu'on a fait ça. Ils n'ont pas était torturé.

Nate était d'accord avec elle. Mais il ne répondit pas et resta à la regarder. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains, il trouvait idiot de rester là planté à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« -Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Interrogea-t-il.

-À toi de me le dire.

-Te dire quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais communiquer avec personne.

-Je le sais... Mais ce n'est pas ça !... Bon, je suppose que tu es très occupé, alors vas-y. »

Nate fut indigné de voir comment elle l'envoyait balader et ne comprenais plus rien. Il se résigna à partir, le regard dans le vide tant dis qu'elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Eric et Nell avait désormais avec eux l'ordinateur portable d'Eliot. Ils cherchaient une trace d'espion informatique. Callen et Sam arrivèrent avec un dossier à la main.

-Vous avez quelque chose ? Demanda Sam, perturbé par sa récente découverte qui lui donnait l'intime conviction que cette enquête aller être spéciale.

-Oui, il y a bien un logiciel espion, il est très bien caché. Expliqua Eric, presque admiratif

-Vous pouvez remonter à la source ? Interrogea Callen en posant le dossier près de l'ordinateur de Nell

-Voui, deux minutes.

Ils pianotaient sur le clavier de manière synchrone et semblaient se comprendre avec un simple regard. Ce duo était une vrai perle rare.

-Jones Malcom. Son adresse est sur vos téléphones. Annonça Nell souriant à son collègue.

-Merci les geeks ! Plaisanta Callen en se dirigeant vers la sortie, mobile en main.

Nate se trouvait sur le trottoir lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant lui ce qui le fit sursauter. La fenêtre de la portière s'ouvrit sur le visage de Deeks.

-Hé, on te ramène ? Proposa-t-il.

Nate aurait préféré marché seul et réfléchir mais sachant ce qui était en jeu avec cette affaire : Il ne se permettrait pas de perdre du temps. Il passa à l'arrière comme d'habitude, un air de chien battu sur le visage/

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Kensi

-Pas trop non...

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec Rose d'une voix triste et déçu n'oubliant pas e dire ce qu'il en pensait. Puis rapidement, pour changer de sujet avant tout commentaire il leur parla de l'affaire :

-Je crois que Rose a raison, c'est plutôt personnel. Certain ont été tués avec plusieurs coup de couteaux mais qui sont très proches donc on suppose que ce n'est pas de la torture. Le criminel est impulsif je pense.

« -Donc, ça n'à rien avoir avec les secrets. Conclut Deeks.

-Ouais, et pour Rose je pense savoir ce qu'il y a... Commença Kensi.

-Ah bon ?! Demanda Nate surpris.

-T'es pas psychologue ? Tu devrais savoir ! Déclara Deeks.

-Ouais, mais la fille qu'on aime est toujours impossible à comprendre. Rappela le psy.

-Je confirme.

-Hé ! On n'est pas compliqué à comprendre ! Répliqua Kensi.

-Si ! Déclara le blond.

-Deeks, t'es au courant que je viens de dire que la fille incompréhensible est celle qu'on aime et que tu viens de laisser entendre que tu ne comprends pas Kensi Souligna malicieusement Nate toujours prêt à les taquiner et surtout à les tester pour Granger.

-Euh… Enfin… Je voyais pas ça comme ça. Bégaya le blond posant son regard bleu perdu tantôt sur Nate tantôt sur Kensi il ressemblait à un enfant pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

Un lent silence se fit, Kensi ne savait plus trop quoi dire face à ce que Nate avait lancé. En fait elle était étonné de sa sincérité et la facilité qu(il avait à parler de leur relation. A elle, a lui semblait tellement compliqué !

-Donc Rose a quoi ? Redemanda Nate.

-Simple, elle a peur, elle t'aime. Tu viens de revenir, elle pense que t'as beaucoup changé et a peur de s'attacher à un autre Nate. »

Tout d'un coup, ça semblait devenir clair dans son esprit. II comprenait Rose et s'en voulais de ne pas avoir su la comprendre. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il en oublia même de contempler les chamailleries des deux agents du NCIS .

Eric et Nell étaient assis devant leur ordinateur lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le dossier que Callen avait oublié. Eric parut curieux.

« -Tu crois qu'on peut l'ouvrir ?

-On ne devrait pas ! Conseilla Nell »

Mais, il suffit d'un regard complice pour qu'ils s'emparent tout deux du dossier et qu'ils commencent à le lire. Au fil de leur lecture, leur visage était de plus en plus surpris. Granger surgit et les dévisagea.

-Vous faites quoi ?

Ils sursautèrent et fixèrent leur supérieur avec peur.

Callen et Sam se retrouvèrent devant un adolescent d'environ quinze ans, plutôt boutonneux et très petit.

-Pourquoi vous me dévisagez ?

Callen et Sam se regardèrent avant de commencer les habituelles questions :

-T'as piraté un ordi ?

-Oui. Avoua naturellement l'ado.

-Pourquoi ?

-On m'a donné de l'argent, ça se refuse pas !

Les deux agents s'éloignèrent un instant.

-Bon on va l'emmener à la planque et on verra bien ce qu'on en tire. Ok ? Interrogea Sam.

-Ouais... Sam on fait quoi pour Sidney et Deeks ? Apparemment, Deeks ne le sais pas, tu penses qu'on doit lui dire ?

-Non, Sidney le fera quand il le faudra.

Ils se mirent d'accord.

« -On lit... Déclara Nell essayant de faire de son mieux pour s'en sortir.

-Je vois ça, mais vous lisez quoi ?! S'énerva Granger, le dossier il l'avait reconnu. »

Soudain Deeks accompagné de Nate et Kensi arrivèrent. Les deux agents essayaient de remonter le moral du psy et ne remarquèrent même pas les regards inquiets, le dossier caché derrière Nell... Apparemment ils tenaient trop à Nate ce qui créait ce manque d'attention. Surtout Kensi, elle s'était confiée à lui en premier sur la mort de son père, c'était son ami, son frère et son confident.

-Alors du nouveau ?

-Euh, oui, euh, on a l'identité de l' Eric en lançant un regard à Granger qui était consterné.

-Allez demandait à mademoiselle Harly si elle le connait ! Ordonna sèchement le sous-directeur pour les faire partir.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce :

-Ils nous cachaient quelque chose non ? Demanda Kensi.

-Je crois bien que oui. Confirma le blond.

Nate qui pensait avoir compris les pressé et ils retrouvèrent Sidney en bas. La jeune fille avait écouté la conversation et leur demanda :

-Si vous pensez qu'ils vous cachent des trucs, je peux vous aider. Je suis une bonne détective.

-Ah comme moi ! Constata Deeks fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était un bon détective.

Kensi soupira et s'assit avant de commencer un deuxième interrogatoire. Deeks quant à lui demanda à Nate de le suivre.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dit à Viriginie pour ceux qui ont pas vut : C'est plus court que les chapitres de mes autres fics, mais j'essaie de publier souvent c'est pour ça :) En tout cas, essayer de réfléhir au petit truc que je vous ai demandé s'il vous plait :) J'espère que ça vous as plut vos commentaire me font chaud au coeur et me redonne confiance, merci ;) **


	6. Chapitre 5 les secrets se dévoilent

**NDA : Désolé du retard ! J'attendais la correction, mais elle n'arrive plus. Alors, je me suis relut et j'ai fais de mon mieux sans correction tant pis. J'avais hate de vous le mettre :) Par contre, oui y'a des mots qui disparaissent après publication je sais pas comment ça se fait O.o Merci à Nouka pour me l'avoir fait remarquer. J'étais tellement bien partit, j'aurais put publier 1 fois par semaine mais bon là j'ai perdu le rythme ça va être dure... J'essairai en tout cas ! Promis ! Merci à Virginie06 pour le titre ^^ Bref, je vous adores toujours autant, je suis toujours autant fan de vos commentaire et j'espère que vous apréciez mes histoires :D Sans vous, je pourrais pas écrire ;) **

**Crazy'Leou : **Hé oui plein de secret ^^ **Merciiii** à toi ! :D Hate d'avoir de tes nouvelles

**Melly-lOove-Densii : **Bah il est maladroit quand même Deeks :P Et un peu de Nate/Rose ça fait du bien. D'ailleurs la série où jouait l'acteur a était annulé, alors on peut espèrer le retour de Nate dans la série comme perso principal *.*** Merciiiii** de ta reviiew. :)

**Virginie06 : Mercii ! Mercii ! Mercii ! **Ouais, 3 merci, un pour le titre, l'autre pour la review et l'autre parce que tu suit chacune de mes histoires ! :D Et merciii parce que t'es super sympas voilà ^^ la tournée des merci ^^ et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira hein.

**Nouka : **Oooh, t'as vu Nate il est revenu pour un épisode dans la saison 4, j'en dis pas plus ^^ Merci d'avoir fait remarquer pour le mot, j'était sur de l'avoir écrit pourtant, malheureusement je ne peux pas changer le chapitre. Et je publierais la semaine prochaine promis. En tout cas** merciiiii **:D** ( Je suis en mode merci avec plein de I mais vous êtes des lecteurs géniiiaux ! ) **

**Leaaa21 : **Désolé, désolé, désolé ! J'ai oublié de commenter ta fic, je file le faire ! Encore désolé !** MERCIIIII !** C'est adorable de toujours commenter :)

**EstApple : ** Bah non, c'est très bien, NCIS ou Hawaai 5-0 pas besoin d'aller chercher loin et originale quand on peut faire simple et bien ! Ouais, Nate et Rose change et je les aime bien! Je sais déjà quand Deeks va le savoir et t'a raison c'est dans trèès longtemps ^^ Merci d'avoir commenter, courage pour ton mal d'inspiration ! J'adore ta fiiic ;)

**MARGUERITE. ROXTON -JONES : Merciiiii !** Je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ et que tu lises toujours, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Nate suivit Deeks jusqu'au stand de tir, élu endroit favori pour les confidences. Le beau blond ne savait pas par où commencer.

« -Tu sais, je suis quand même un bon détective. Répéta Deeks.

-J'en doutes pas.

-Nate, j'ai entendu John te téléphonait et t'expliquer comment j'avais réagis quand il a invité Kensi. Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de faire ça ? Tu as fait exprès de faire remarquer que ma phrase voulait dire que j'aime Kensi. Ouais, t'as bien entendu : Je l'aime. Mais maintenant mec, explique moi à quoi tu joues ! »

Un long silence commença et prit fin seulement après deux longues minutes quand Nate murmura, pas très sûr :

-Granger veut savoir si vos sentiments affectent votre travail.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, la referma, il voulut rétorquer mais il ne savait quoi dire. Il bégaya un « oh » puis « euh » finalement pour arrêter là le ridicule Nate demanda :

« -Tu diras rien à Kensi à propos de Granger? »

Il fit non, murmura quelque chose encore sous le choc et ils repartirent vers Sidney et l'agent Blye qui faisait l'interrogatoire.

Granger se retourna vers Nell et Eric. Il leur adressa un regard sévère, puis soupira. Après tout, il avait pris l'habitude de n'avoir aucune autorité sur cette équipe.

« -Puis-je récupérer le dossier ? Réclama-t-il, de façon très poli.

-Euh.. Oui. Murmura Nell un peu gênée, ils venaient de frôler la catastrophe.

-Il me semble que le lieutenant Deeks n'est pas au courant. Je voudrais donc que vous ne lui en parliez pas... S'il vous plait. Compléta-t-il, il semblait enfin comprendre que c'était le seul moyen de communiquer avec eux.

-Okey. Assura Eric, rendant le dossier à son supérieur.

-Pas de problème. Rajouta Nell. »

Le sous directeur tourna le dos au duo et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il eut comme une illumination.

« -Qui a apporté le dossier ici ?

-Euh... Callen et Sam.

-Manquait plus que ça ! »

Il partit pour de bon cette fois-ci, heureusement qu'il se plaisait ici sinon il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait pour supporter tout ça. Quoi que dans le fond, il trouvait que ces agents avaient du caractère et que c'était ça qui les rendait unique.

Enfin, il arriva derrière Nate, Deeks et Kensi qui venait d'interroger Sidney sur l'identité de l'espion informatique, mais elle semblait ne pas le connaître.

« -Dites moi mademoiselle Harly, puis-je savoir où vous étiez lorsque vous vous êtes absentée sans notre autorisation

-Je suis aller parler à mes parents. Déclara-t-elle, pas du tout impressionné par l'homme. »

Kensi et Deeks confirmèrent d'un signe de tête, omettant d'évoquer l'épisode de la police. Ils pensaient que ça ne valaient pas la peine de le dire pour l'instant. Granger repartit alors, décidément, cette journée lui montrait de plus en plus à quel point il n'avait pas d'autorité sur eux puisqu'il savait déjà que la police avait voulu arrêter Sidney : Les nouvelles vont vites.

« -Merci d'avoir rien dit. Murmura Sidney.

-Rien dit sur quoi ? Demanda Nate, perplexe.

-Elle a faillit se faire arrêter par la police. Expliqua Kensi, reculant sa chaise et balançant sa tête en arrière.

-Ooh no no no ! C'est pas bon ça, du tout. Vous êtes sérieux, je suis censé dire que Hetty est objective et vous vous cacher des trucs à Granger ! Protesta le psy, il parlait si doucement qu'il fut obligé de se rapprocher des trois personnes. »

Kensi, Deeks et Sidney lui lancèrent un regard noir pour qu'il se rallit à leur cause nommé : « Empêcher Sidney d'avoir des problèmes ». D'ailleurs, Nate trouvait ça touchant de voir Deeks protégeait Sidney sans même savoir qu'elle était sa sœur.

Jones Malcom avait un grand sourire. Mais Sam et Callen semblaient effaré, cet adolescent les dépassé. L'intelligence n'était pas son fort, il ne savait même pas comment utiliser son portable. D'ailleurs d'après Nate les secrets n'étaient pas le mobile pour les meurtres. Mais, Hetty disait toujours « il ne faut jamais exclure une piste ! ».

« -Arrête de nous mentir ! Déclara Sam pour la énième fois.

-Je ne mens pas ! S'emporta l'adolescent.

-Tu nous mens, il n'y a aucun doute. Ta famille dit que tu n'ai pas doué en informatique et que tu n'utilises jamais ton ordinateur ! Ce n'ai pas toi qui as piraté l'ordinateur d'Eliot Calmis. Mais tu sais qui c'est n'est pas ? Interrogea Callen. »

Jones Malcom ne savait plus où se mettre, depuis une demie heure deux agent du NCIS faisait pression sur lui. Son sourire s'était effacé. Il comprenait, enfin, l'importance de cet interrogatoire. L'adolescent, pas très futé, demanda maladroitement :

-Mais vous êtes armés ? Enfin... Je veux dire, je peux rien vous dire mais bon...

Sam soupira, lui qui était adossé contre le mur se redressa, puis répondit :

-Oui, on est armé. Et tu nous embêtes beaucoup. Alors tu vas nous dire à qui tu as prêté ton ordinateur. Si c'est lui qui t'as demandé de dire que t'étais le pirate informatique.

-Je sais pas qui c'est ! Il a mis un mot dans mon casier au collège, je devais y mettre mon ordinateur et il venait le prendre. En échange, j'avais cinquante dollars., avoua enfin Malcom. »

Granger se retrouvait une fois de plus dans le bureau d'Hetty.

-Alors, je vous résume la situation : Callen, Sam, Eric et Nell sont aussi au courant pour Sidney. Cette dernière a faillit se faire arrêter et l'équipe essaye de me le cacher !

-Apparemment, sans grand succès. Constata la petite dame.

Il haussa les épaules, jamais elle ne le prendrait au sérieux ? Il déclara pour sauver un peu son honneur :

-Hetty, je veux au moins être informer de l'avancé de l'enquête d'accord ?

-Pas de problème Owen.

Elle se replongea dans la paperasse invitant ainsi son collègue à partir. Ce qu'il fit, pour remonter voir les deux informaticiens. Il leur déclara qu'il fallait qu'il rentre chez eux, il se faisait tard et ils avaient besoin de repos pour être au top le lendemain.

De leur côté, Kensi et Deeks était à leur bureau, Nate au bureau de Sam et Sidney sur le canapé.

Cette dernière tripotait encore son écharpe bleue et regardait les trois adultes. Elle finit par demander :

-Vous vous appelez bien Deeks ?

Le blond confirma.

-Vous avez dit quoi au psy ?

Kensi et Nate regardèrent la jeune fille, presque choqués. Elle était plutôt du style directe.

-Rien qui te concerne. Assura le blond avec un beau sourire malicieux.

A ce moment là, Granger arriva leur demanda à eux aussi de rentrer. Pour la sécurité de Sidney, on l'assigna à la protection de Kensi. D'ailleurs la jeune fille semblait ravi de ce choix, contrairement à l'agent.

Nate partit en premier puisque Deeks était en train de négocier pour prendre un verre avec Kensi le soir. Elle refusait obstinément en prenant comme excuse qu'elle devait surveiller Sidney. Mais le lieutenant ne lâchait pas.

-Allez Kensi, comme ça je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur John !

-Mais, je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! Protesta Kensi.

-Alors, tu t'intéresse à qui ? Demanda Callen qui venait d'arriver.

Son sourire malicieux et sa phrase énerva Kensi, elle regarda Sidney et lâcha froidement :

-On y va !

Nate, dans le parking, vit une scène qu'il trouva touchante...

-Tu ferais quoi toi si tu découvrais que t'avais une sœur ? Questionna Eric.

-J'essayerai de la connaître au maximum.

-T'imagines si il arrive quelque chose à Sidney, Deeks quand il saura que c'est sa sœur s'en voudra forcément. Constata-t-il

-Parle pas de malheur ! Réprimanda Nell.

-Ok, je vais parler d'un truc cool... Disons, si je t'invite à aller boire un verre ? Tenta Eric.

-J'accepte ! Déclara-t-elle sans hésitation.

Le duo partit en direction de la voiture d'Eric. Depuis que Nate avait ouvert les yeux à Nell sur ses sentiments pour Eric, elle était moins réservé avec ce dernier. Au début, il trouva ça mignon puis lui revint en tête Rose. Il resta planté là, au milieu du parking vide. Pourquoi de partout où il allait il voyait de l'amour ? Kensi et Deeks, Eric et Nell... Leur relation semblait tellement simple. A part le NCIS comme obstacle, leur sentiments, eux, étaient clair. C'était sûrement le recul qui lui donnait cette impression. Mais lui et Rose, où en était-il ?

Des échos de voix se firent entendre. Il s'agissait de Sidney, elle questionnait Kensi sur tout et rien. L'agent Blye répondait, elle n'était ni agacée ni intéressée par ce qu'elle lui demandait. En réalité, elle répondait pour pouvoir à son tour lui demandait tout ce qui l'intéressait comme : Comment Hetty l'avait repéré ? D'où venait son intérêt pour Deeks ?

-Alors, tu vas pas avec Deeks ? Taquina Nate.

Kensi le foudroya avec son regard sévère puis lui fit la bise pour vite en finir. Sidney le salua poliment et elles le laissèrent seul dans ses pensées.

Callen et Sam rentrèrent chez eux, avec le programme du lendemain en tête : Allez au collège de Jones Malcom tant dis que Deeks, Nate et Kensi irait déterrer les secrets de famille.

La montre de Kensi affichait minuit, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle riait avec Sidney, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle commença à lui poser les questions qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Sidney, dis moi pourquoi tu veux devenir agent du NCIS ?

La blonde la regarda avec ses yeux bleus qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Deeks. Elle ne mentirait pas à l'agent, pourquoi ? Par principe. Sidney avait comprit que Marty était son frère, qu'il tenait beaucoup à Kensi et lui faisait confiance, elle avait aussi vu que c'était réciproque.

-Tu sais garder un secret ? Demanda Sidney comme si elle parlait à une enfant. _( Kensi fit un signe affirmatif en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.)_La vérité, c'est que... l'enquête n'ai qu'un prétexte pour moi. Je voulais aller au NCIS parce que... Un des agents de l'équipe est mon frère c'est aussi pour ça que je veux devenir agent du NCIS. Je veux découvrir qui je suis vraiment, je veux qu'il me parle de mes vrais parents. Je veux savoir toute la vérité, pourquoi on m'a abandonné et tout ce qui va avec.

Kensi avait la bouche ouverte, une expression de surprise évidente sur le visage. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle oublia Sidney et sa révélation, s'empara de son arme en moins d'une seconde et elle se posta à la porte d'entrée. Elle mit la point sur la poignée, ouvrit et pointant son arme sur l'homme.

Le blond ne fut même pas étonnée de voir une arme sur lui, sa coéquipière était devenue prévisible pour lui. Alors, il passa la laissa figé devant la porte. Ca faisait trop de surprise pour elle en une soirée. La jeune femme se redressa et ferma la porte en la faisait claquer.

-Je vous déranges pas ? T'as pas voulut venir au bar, alors le bar vient à toi !

Les lèvres de l'agent s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire et elle répliqua :

-J'avais jamais remarquer que t'avait une tête de bar.

Puis soudain, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui lentement elle remarqua. Il ressemblait à Sidney, ils avaient les même yeux, la même expression, la même couleur de cheveux. Il était le frère de Sidney, elle en était sûr.

* * *

**C'est moi ! Chapitre de transition, y'a pas trop d'action. Mais bientot y'en aura plus promis !**

**Oh et UN GRAND, noon.. TRES GRAND MERCI à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori ou qui la suive et un PLUS GRAND MERCI à ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur favorie et qui suivent toutes mes histoires... Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup :')**


	7. Chapitre 6 Une vielle histoire

**NDA : Voilà, j'ai pas trop de temps mais bon :D Merci à MelEstApple ( Au deux, franchement vous êtes adoorable ! )**

**Crazy'Leou : Merciii :D  
**

**Leaaa21 : Voilà la suite ;) ( Enfin je pense que tu l'avais remarqué) Merci :D  
**

**Rockandlol : Merci du conseil et de la review :)  
**

**Melly-LOove-Densii : Tkt, bientot j'arrete de torturer Nate :D Merciii encore !  
**

**EstApple : Merci énormément pour tout ;) Et surtout, ravi de t'avoir fait rire :D  
**

**Lau'Lu : Les réponses à tes questions vont se faire attendre ;) Mercii en tout cas :)  
**

** -Jones : Aahaha dans longtemps il le saura mercii !  
**

**Virgine06 : Mercii et désolé d'avoir était trop rapide pour le titre ^^"  
**

**BONNE LECTURE  
**

« -Callen ? » Appela Sam.

Ce dernier qui venait à peine d'arriver reporta son attention sur son coéquipier avec un regard interrogateur.

« Finalement, Kensi, Deeks et Nate sont arrivés tôt alors ils sont partis au collège pour savoir qui a pris l'ordinateur pour pirater Calmis et nous on va aller parler à la famille. »

« Aucun problème » assura Callen avant qu'ils partent.

Deeks, Kensi et Nate étaient dans le couloir du collège. Le blondinet sifflotait, il était heureux. La veille, il avait passé une super soirée avec sa coéquipière et Sidney. Pour Nate c'était différent. Il avait une mine sombre, ses paupières étaient lourdes et il trainait des pieds.

« Vous étiez comment au collège ? » Interrogea Deeks en jetant un coup d'œil au casier de Jones Malcom.

« Je sais plus. » Murmura Nate en s'affalant contre le mur.

« Je paris, Kenz' que t'étais du genre à avoir plein de mecs à tes pieds mais tu les calculais même pas. »

Le regard noir qu'elle posa sur lui n'eut aucun effet puisqu'il ne la regardait pas et que son sourire rêveur restait scotché à ses lèvres. Nate regardait encore la scène depuis sa bulle. Il se sentait un peu mis à l'écart par moment. Heureusement, il y avait Kensi. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ça va s'arranger Nate » Elle pencha sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Je vais voir le directeur pour avoir les vidéos surveillances » Soupira Nate sans même répondre et en retirant la main de son amie.

Elle le regarda partir tristement puis se retourna vers Deeks avec une idée dans la tête.

« J'avais raison non ? » Interrogea le détective.

«Deeks, on s'en fout ! Nate va pas bien, il faut l'aider » Déclara avec détermination la brunette.

« Ok ! » Dit-il en se relevant « On fait quoi pour ça ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de décréter :

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai une idée : tu réfléchis »

Pour éviter de voir sa réaction, elle se pencha sur le casier à son tour. Il n'était même pas surpris. Il la connaissait bien alors c'était comme si il avait déjà prévu chacune de ses réactions. Alors, il resta plutôt à la contempler.

« Arrête de me fixer ! » Ordonna-t-elle en hochant la tête, agacée mais surtout amusée.

« Je te fixe pas, je réfléchis ! » Se défendit-il en détournant son regard comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Tu peux réfléchir en travaillant ?...Ah j'ai un truc » Elle retira une feuille d'un cahier. Il y avait écrit en noir :

« Je sais que le NCIS est venu te voir. Si tu dis rien et que tu me repasses ton ordinateur, t'aura encore de l'argent. Jeudi entre ton cour de français et de musique, dépose-le dans ton casier. »

Les deux agents se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Je vais voir si on a vu quelqu'un de bizarre ce matin. » Déclara Deeks en tournant les talons.

Nate arriva à cet instant. Kensi lui expliqua rapidement la situation et appela Callen et Hetty pour leur dire. Une fois ses appels passés, elle se retourna vers le psychologue. En voyant les cernes qu'il avait, la jeune femme se rappela du malheur que vivait son ami.

« Nate, je suis sûre que tu vas pouvoir t'expliquer avec elle »

« C'est pas si simple ! » Il était presque en colère, mais elle restait patiente.

« Nate, calmes-toi. Faut que tu es confiance en moi, je vais t'aider. Deeks et moi on.. »

« Deeks et toi, Eric et Nell ! Vous semblez toujours fonctionné ensemble. Surtout toi et Deeks, vous êtes inséparables, complices... J'irais même jusqu'à dire mignons à regarder ! Tout semble parfait pour vous, vos sentiments tout le monde les voit. On se croirait presque dans une série ! Alors que... »

« Hohoho ! » Protesta Kensi, « Y'a rien entre moi et Deeks, rien du tout ! » Elle agitait son doigt devant Nate pour le faire taire.

« Rien ? Non rien du tout ! T'as raison, tu vas me dire que c'est juste ton meilleur ami ? Kensi tout le monde le sait alors arrêtez de vous voiler la face ! » Son ton accélérait, mais il avait ce don de ne jamais paraître énervé, même s'il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Kensi eut tellement de peine, il voulait se confier à elle et elle n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de chipoter pour un détail.

« Désolée, écoute calme toi et si tu me fais confiance : Je t'en fais la promesse je t'aiderais et ça ira mieux »

« Faut pas lui faire confiance, elle m'avait promis d'aller à Vegas avec moi et rien ! » Plaisanta Deeks en revenant, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

Callen et Sam étaient arrivés devant la maison QG de la famille Justice. Ils avaient avec eux Sidney. La jolie blonde semblait rayonnante. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de malice. Marie Calmis arriva toute aussi heureuse. Elle prit dans ses bras la jeune fille.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi souriante ! » Constata Marie.

Callen et Sam comprirent tout de suite pourquoi : Sidney était heureuse d'avoir rencontré son frère.

Puis soudain, le regard de Callen croisa celui de Marie. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, mais il ne savait plus d'où exactement. Elle lui sourit. Peut-être savait-elle d'où ils se connaissaient.

« On vient vous poser quelques questions. » Expliqua Sam.

« Oui, je sais. J'ai réunis la famille. Entrez donc. »

Une fois, à l'intérieur les deux agents regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Ils remarquèrent qu'une personne était effacée ou plutôt qu'elle découpée des photos.

Ils demandèrent de qui il s'agissait mais Marie changea rapidement de sujet.

« Voilà, la famille au complet. »

La plupart était habillée en noir, ils étaient deuils. Ils serrèrent tous Sidney dans leur bras.

« Bon, que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demanda un homme plutôt grand.

« On pense que c'est plutôt personnel. Alors, qui en voudrait à votre famille ? »

Tous cherchèrent un instant, puis certains haussèrent les épaules.

« Je ne vois personne. » Assura Marie.

Sidney partit voir le chien de la famille dans le jardin tant dis qu'il continuait leur interrogatoire. Callen se retrouva dans la cuisine, seul avec Marie.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Il avait pour intention de parler de cette sensation étrange qu'il avait de l'avoir déjà vu. Puis lorsqu'elle dit « oui », il changea d'avis :

« Sidney, elle a était adoptée ? »

Marie soupira et posa sa tasse de thé dans l'évier sans même se retourner vers l'agent déclara :

« Oui, c'est même une obsession pour elle. Pourtant ses parents font tout pour elle. »

Eric et Nell vérifiaient l'historique de l'ordinateur portable.

« Nell, j'ai un truc. Le mec n'est pas très intelligent, il a commandé un truc. On a son numéro de carte bancaire ! »

« Je lance une recherche. »

Granger était entré silencieusement. Il ne put que constater que Kensi et Deeks n'étaient pas le seul problème.

« Bon travail ! » Déclara-t-il. « Je peux vous demander un service ? »

Les deux informaticiens dirent que oui.

« Je vais vous donner le numéro d'identifiant d'une enfant qui a était adopté. Trouvez-moi toute son histoire ! »

Eric et Nell en étaient sûrs, il s'agissait de Sidney. Ils prirent le papier que leur tendait leur chef sans rechigner.

Deeks, Kensi et Nate se trouvaient à leur bureau et visionnaient sur l'écran les vidéos de surveillance. On n'y voyait qu'une masse d'adolescent qui cachait le casier. Mais quand ils se dissipèrent, un homme inconnu se trouvait avec une feuille devant le casier.

« C'est lui. Envoie la photo à Nell et Eric. » Ordonna Kensi en téléphonant à Callen.

« Quoi.. Non ? Ok, on arrive. »

Nate et Deeks la regardèrent inquiet.

« Quelqu'un s'est fait tirer dessus à la maison Calmis. »

Dans la maison, l'effervescence, les pleurs. Callen et Sam regardaient la tragédie. Dans le jardin, quelqu'un venait de mourir... Marie avait commencé alors à leur raconter l'histoire des deux personnes effacées dans les photos.

« En fait, dans notre famille il y a eu deux personnes qu'on a du renier. Deux flics ripoux... Cette histoire date de 2 ans, c'est Sidney qui l'a compris. Elle aimait bien fouiller de partout. Et... »

**Une Review ? Pllease ? *.***


	8. Chapitre 7 Sidney & Meurtre

**NDA : La suite, oui la suite est là :D Ah mais j'ai rien à dire pour une fois :/ Merki tout spéciiiale à Mélanie et Estelle :) **

**Visiteur 212 : Merki merki merki ! :D**

**Crazy'Leou : Et ben voilà la suite**

**Rockandlol : Non, Deeks le sait pas encore :/ Et le moment est dans longtemps :/ Quelle auteur de merde -.-" ( Non... Tu rêve pas, me suis pris un délire et donc je me critique oui ! ) Merci en tout du compliment :)  
**

**Melly-lOove-Densii : Pourquoi on pourrait pas tuer Sidney ? Mouahahahahah. Pour Callen et Marie, tout le mystère reste entier hein ;) Merci de ta reviiew en tout cas :) **

**Marguerite ( Je met que Marguerite, parce que à chaque fois j'écris tout en entier et il reste que -Jones donc ça me donne des envie meurtrière envers mon ordi ! ) Merci en tout cas !**

**Lau'Lu : Merci à toi, ben pour savoir ce qui va se passer, suffit de lire ;)  
**

**EstApple : Te prendre pour une folle ? Nooooooon Jamais :D Ah ben alors + de moment avec Eliot en échange de + de moment avec Sidney :P ENCORE THE MERCI !  
**

**Nouka : Ooh merci :) Ca me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir une review de toi, c'est super sympas :3 Ok, allez, je vais essayer d'être gentille avec Nate :D Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi :)**

**Virginie06 :Ah que si c'est grave :P**

* * *

Eric et Nell se trouvait devant leur ordinateur. Les deux informaticiens faisaient les recherches commandés par Granger.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda Eric à sa collègue.

Elle lui fit signe que oui et ils se levèrent en même temps. Chacun s'installa d'un côté de l'écran tactile. Eric tapota deux fois sur un dossier où apparut des photos et des documents textes.

« Alors, on récapitule... » Commença la jeune femme.

« Bien, tout commence quand Madame Brandel tombe enceinte pour la deuxième fois. On sait que Deeks a était hospitalisé à plusieurs reprises. »

« Maltraitance sûrement. » Suggéra Nell, même si en réalité, tout cela, elle le savait déjà. Elle l'avait appris en faisant les recherches sur le père de Deeks sans même savoir qui il était à l'époque.

_Flash Back._

_Deeks s'était fait tirer dessus 24h auparavant, toute l'équipe était inquiète et l'enquête battait son plein. Nell était seule devant le grand écran, visionnant des vidéos de surveillance. Le bruit de la porte automatique retentit. A la démarche, elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'Éric._

_« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » Interrogea le nouveau venu en se rapprochant de l'écran._

_« Non. » Déclara-t-elle, déçue._

_« Hetty veut te voir. Je continue vas-y »._

_Elle le gratifia d'un regard avant que se renouvelle le bruit de la porte. Une fois en bas, Hetty lui avait demandé de chercher des informations sur Gordon John Brandel. Alors dés son retour en salle des opérations, elle se mit à chercher. Elle pensait que cela serait simple mais elle ne trouva rien du tout. De temps à autre, elle lançait des regards en coin à son collègue pour savoir où il en était._

_« Tu fais quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il._

_« Je peux pas trop en parler... »_

_« En gros, sans les détails. » Supplia-t-il._

_« Je cherche des informations sur une personne après une date donnée mais je trouve rien. » Soupira-t-elle, désespérée._

_« Cherche depuis le début de sa vie. » Suggéra-t-il._

_Elle lui sourit, pleine de reconnaissance. Très vite, Nell re-pianotait sur son clavier, pleine d'espoir. Eric quant à lui s'absenta une fois de plus._

_Le visage de Nell changea de couleur, au fil des découvertes. Elle apprit que Gordon John Brandel avait un fils. Martin Brandel. Avec une photo de classe de l'enfant, elle comprit...C'était Deeks. Puis, elle avait vu le grand nombre d'hospitalisation de Marty quand il était plus jeune. Elle finit par comprendre : il avait été maltraité._

_Une photo été venu confirmer son hypothèse. L'image datait mais on y voyait clairement, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année avec une belle tignasse blonde ainsi que des yeux bleu pâle et tristes. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital. A ses côtés, une jolie jeune femme, blonde elle aussi. Elle pleurait et semblait négligée. L'enfant avait du sang sur son front, un œil au beurre noir et des hématomes. En cherchant un peu, elle apprit que la photo avait été prise par la police pour un dossier où John Brandel s'était fait tirer dessus par son fils._

_Elle s'était décomposée, et la fois d'après lorsqu'elle avait revue Deeks, elle l'avait regardé sous un nouveau jour. Elle était fasciné par lui, par son passé, son sourire malgré la douleur qu'il devait éprouver._

_Fin du Flash Back._

« Nell, t'es là ? » Demanda son collègue, inquiet face à son silence.

« Oui, s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant, je repensais à un truc... on en était où ? »

« Maltraitance... Je suppose qu'elle a voulu protéger Sidney, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accouché sous X. »

Puis, ils énumèrent toute la vie de Sidney. Des photos défilèrent : Celle d'un bébé qui pleure, d'une petite fille en jogging, d'une adolescente pas très souriante... Ses yeux bleus tel ceux de Deeks étaient toujours sans émotion depuis ses treize ans soit après le divorce de ses parents et la révélation de son adoption.

Une fois la reconstitution finit, Eric repartit s'assoir. Il se retourna pour demander l'approbation de Nell. Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif en se rapprochant de lui. Alors, l'informaticien ouvrit sa boite mail et envoya le dossier sur Sidney à Granger.

* * *

Le corps se trouvait dans le jardin. Le chien aboyait, gémissait par moment. Rose venait d'arriver pour s'occuper du cadavre mais devant les personnes trop nombreuses elle dut couvrir le macchabée avec une toile noir et ordonna qu'on l'emporte à sa salle d'autopsie.

« C'est affreux... Cette famille n'a vraiment pas de chance. » Constata le médecin.

Sam, à ses côtés, acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Un bruit de moteur résonna à ce moment là. Les deux collègues se retournèrent et aperçurent Nate, Deeks et Kensi.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Réprimanda l'ex Navy SEAL.

« Désolé. » S'excusa Deeks.

Les regards de Rose et Nate se croisèrent avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Mais le psychologue était déterminé cette fois, alors il ne la lâcha pas du regard.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » Demanda Kensi, inquiète.

« Il y a eu un mort... »

« Où est Sidney ? » Questionna Nate.

Sam et Rose soupirèrent, tant dis que les autres s'inquiétaient. Deeks sentait, étrangement, son estomac se nouer. Kensi insista du regard pour avoir une réponse.

« Ne me dîtes pas que c'est elle qui est... morte. »

« Ah non, non c'est pas ça Nate. Elle était dans le jardin et... Elle a vu la scène, elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et ne veut plus parler. »

« Ouf... Vous nous avez fait peur ! » S'exclama Deeks en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Des bruits de pas dans l'herbe se firent entendre. Les agents réagirent rapidement en sortant leur arme. Il y avait probablement deux personnes, dont peut-être le meurtrier, qui allaient tourner vers eux dans deux secondes.

« Hé ho... On se calme, je ne suis pas Granger » Plaisanta G.

Il y avait trois armes dans sa direction. Ses amis s'excusèrent. Marie, qui était avec lui, trouva ça marrant et elle eut un magnifique sourire.

« Non, parce qu'avec lui, je comprends que vous vouliez faire une révolution. » Continua-t-il.

Deeks lui fit signe d'arrêter, Sam eut un sourire moqueur et Kensi regarda le sol innocemment. Ne comprenant pas leur réaction, Callen les interrogea du regard.

« Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. » Assura une voix d'homme.

G se retourna lentement avant que ses craintes ne soient confirmées. Granger était là et semblait avoir tout entendu.

« Il plaisantait. » Défendit Sam.

« Ouais, bon en attendant... Je vais aller voir Sidney hein. » Se sauva Deeks.

Marie continuait à tout observer. Elle avait un esprit curieux et le regard vif. Elle détailla Deeks, qui lui faisait énormément penser à Sidney.

* * *

La jeune fille blonde était assise sur le carrelage. Ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter et ses yeux rouges et gonflés lui faisaient mal. Sa tête allait exploser avec tous ses souvenirs qui défilaient, dont l'image de balle qui avait frappé son oncle à l'instant. Le sang qui avait coulé en abondance. Il avait voulu la protéger, il avait vu le point rouge sur sa poitrine et s'était placé devant elle. Maintenant Sidney souffrait, la culpabilité écrasant son cœur.

« Sidney ? » Appela une voix.

Elle reconnu Deeks. Mais, elle ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Le blond s'était assis contre la porte. Son cœur était étrange, il avait l'impression de souffrir avec Sidney, d'être lié à elle. Il croyait devenir fou.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un malade.. »

Elle ricana nerveusement tout en frottant sa manche contre ses yeux. Elle replaça ses cheveux et appuya sa tête contre le mur, prêt à écouter le discours de son frère tout en pensant à l'autre erreur de sa vie. Elle avait découvert que deux membres de la famille était des flics ripoux, ils avaient même tué pour préserver leur secret. Alors, elle les avait dénoncés. La curiosité de la jeune fille leur avait tout fait perdre... Et, elle en était sûr c'était eux qui était derrière tout ça. C'était aussi de sa faute, pensait-elle.

« Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir petite, je sais pas pourquoi mais je t'aime bien. Tu peux parler, s'il te plait... Tu ne dors pas au moins ? »

« Non. » Assura Sidney.

Les mots qu'il venait de dire la touchait. Si lui ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient liés, elle, elle le savait. C'était son frère, c'est lui qui connaissait tout de sa vraie identité sans même le savoir. Elle avait tellement de question à lui poser, sur leur père, leur mère...

« Ouf... Je serais passé pour un idiot à parler seul. » Plaisanta maladroitement le policier.

Elle repartit cependant dans son mutisme. Les minutes passèrent et elle le croyait partit. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent. Tout à coup, un bruit de cliquetis, puis un grincement. Elle se sentait trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux mais elle sentit des bras l'entourer.

« C'est pas ta faute petite. » Rassura son frère.

« Si... Mais... on en reparlera plus... tard. » Sa voix s'affaiblissait et elle s'endormit, fatiguée par toutes ces émotions.

* * *

De leur côté, Callen et Marie expliquaient l'histoire des deux ex-policiers que Sidney avait discrédité à Sam, Granger et Kensi.

« C'est une bonne détective. » Vantait Marie.

« Mais qui les a énervés... » Rajouta Callen.

« On les a quand même mal traités aussi... » Rappela-t-elle.

« Ils avaient tués quelqu'un pour protéger leur carrière ! » Déclara G pour la rassurer.

Sam observait la nouvelle complicité entre Callen et Marie, Kensi faisait de même. Mais, le psychologue, plus en retrait n'écoutait rien. A chaque fois que Rose avait besoin d'aide pour récolter une preuve, il se portait volontaire.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est eux ? » Demanda Sam en regardant Kensi qui lui faisait signe pour lui dire qu'elle revenait.

Elle se dirigea comme son partenaire quelques minutes plus tôt vers la salle de bain.

« Dis, t'as pas crocheté la serrure ? » Questionna Kensi en voyant Deeks, par terre, avec Sidney dans les bras.

« Non, je l'ai ouvert par magie. » Ironisa-t-il.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on apprivoise une adolescente pleine de culpabilité. »

« Merci du conseil, mais je m'en sors très bien. » Constata Deeks.

« Si j'étais elle je t'aurais giflé. » Assura-t-elle.

« Mais non, tu meurs d'envie de venir dans mes bras » Taquina-t-il.

Elle fit la moue, lui tournant le dos mais en réalité : il la faisait fondre.

* * *

**Hello gentils amis ! Vous racontez quoi de beau ? :D Alors, la fic, vous avez un avis dessus ? Si oui commentez, si non... Commentez, même un : "J'ai pas d'avis" Ca fait plaisir hein :D  
**


	9. Chapitre 8 Protection rapprochée

**NDA :** Voilà un petit chapitre en plus :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est qu'une transition hein, bisous :) **MERCI A MELESTAPPLE :D Merci Mélanie et Estelle c'est trop sympas ce que vous faite pour moi :D**

**Lau'Lu** : J'aime bien les flash-backs tout tristes * Grand sourire sadique *. Pour la réaction de Deeks je crois que ça serait quand Sidney se fera tiré dans la hanche, que Kensi aura une blessure à l'épaule et que lui se sera pris deux balles et que y'aura une perruches au milieu ( normalement pour la perruche pas sûr)... Oups mais, je viens pas de révéler plein de trucs là ? :S ZUUT alors ! Merci pour la review x3

**MelEstApple** : Ah j'imagine trop quand tu lis Sidney la tête bizarre que tu dois faire en imaginant une perruche bleue à la place de la soeur de Deeks x) ( Tiens et si je remettais aussi le mot LIDS quelque part ? :D Tu seras pertubée à 100 % comme ça ^^ ) Pour répondre à tes questions, je t'ai envoyé une mouette... J'attends encore qu'elle te trouve x) Nate et Rose, biiiiientot enfinn, bientot ils parlemront mais rien de plus, Kensi et Deeks au même moment que pour la réaction de Deeks je pense... ( Si tu comprends pas lis ce que **j'ai écrit à Lau'Lu en ha**ut :D Mouaahahahah ), Marie et Callen, en fait je trouve Callen troop seule alors :P Pour la discussion frère soeur, finalement vu que j'ai un chapitre de transition là et bah ce sera au prochain je pense. En tout cas, merci du petit commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir :D

**Lone Wolf 34** : Désolé mais pour ce chapitre, on aura pas trop d'interaction frère-soeur, au prochain oui, je te le promets ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :)

** .Jones** ( j'ai mis des points, j'espère que cette fois ça a marché pour ton pseudo :S ) : Pour quand Deeks sera au courant c'est écrit dans **la réponse à Lau'lu en haut** ^^ ( Je suis feignante alors tout réécrire x) ). Bref, c'est sympas, je crois que t'as commenté tous les chapitres de toutes mes histoires sur NCIS LA *.* *.* *.* MEEEERRRRCCIIIII

**Virginie06** : Parce que tu mérites pleiiiiiin de merci x) Comme je dit à tout le monde, pour quand Deeks va savoir c'est dans longtemps, mais plus de précision dans ce que **j'ai écrit à Lau'lu** ( Je vais l'écrire 100 fois ça xD )

**Rockandlol** : Merci beaucoup ^^ Y'aura pas trop de trucs entre eux dans ce chapitre là mais dans ceux à venir oui :D Encore merciii ! x3

**Melly-LOove-Densii** : Normalement, notre petit Deeks est trop touchant x3 Et pour Callen, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour x) AAh Deeks quand il saura pour sa soeur, il sera encore pire x) Non quand même pas, je pense pas que ce soit le genre trop grand-frère poule... Mais limite XD Merci énormément, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi alors :D

**Crazy'Leou** : Pour Deeks, il me fait fondre aussi x) Raaah *.* Pour Sidney, je sais pas... Peut-etre que tu as sentit que Sidney c'est le nom de ma perruche, ça doit te faire bizarre XD En tout cas Merrcii ;) A la prochaine hein :D

* * *

« Nate, c'est bon je peux me débrouiller seule ! » Déclara Rose sévèrement, en se penchant sur l'indice qu'elle venait de trouver. « Je sais. » Affirma-t-il naturellement, mais il continuait à la suivre.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas de lui aussi facilement, alors elle préféra l'ignorer. Seulement, la patience n'étant pas son fort, très vite, elle oublia sa résolution.  
« Arrête, c'est bon ! »S'exaspéra-t-elle, elle reprit le sachet plastique où se trouvait un cheveu et le tendit à son stagiaire.  
« Il faut qu'on parle. » Déclara le psychologue, cette fois, plutôt déterminé.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas maintenant... Ses sentiments lui faisaient peur, la longue absence de Nate lui faisait peur. S'il n'était plus lui ? Si l'homme dont elle était amoureuse été partit pour toujours. Trop de questions sans réponses, trop de peurs qui lui tiraillaient l'estomac.  
« Rose... S'il te plait. »

Il l'obligea à se retourner mais elle resta muette. Elle se mordit simplement la lèvre et regarda le sol, elle s'était jurée de ne pas céder. Elle refusait de le regarder, de tomber sous son charme, elle refusait tout simplement d'être faible. Elle voulait attendre les réponses à ses questions et seul le temps lui apporterait.  
« Dis moi au moins ce qui ne vas pas. » Supplia-t-il, bien que ces collègues lui avaient déjà fait comprendre ce qui avait provoqué ce vide entre eux, il voulait à tout prix en être sûr.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle continuait à observer le sol. Le temps passait, Nate restait à la regarder, elle ne bougeait pas. Tout ça ne rimait à rien pour elle, alors elle déclara après un long silence.  
« J'ai du boulot. »

Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Nate avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle quand il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Il se trouvait débile à agir comme ça, à lancer une conversation pour ensuite faire régner le silence. Ses yeux continuait à la suivre, elle ne sortait pas de ses pensées. Tout ça, c'était une torture, être revenue et ne pas réussir à lui parler comme avant.

« Eric, Nell, vous avez trouvé des informations sur les deux ex-policiers dont on vous a parlés ?»  
Les deux informaticiens s'emparèrent de l'immense écran tactile.

« Depuis quand vous doutez de nos talents ? » Demanda Eric à ses deux collègues, Sam et Callen.

« On ne doute pas. » Assura Sam.

« Alors, commençons par vous présenter Monsieur Josh Calmis, le frère d'Eliot Calmis l'avant dernier mort, et Kevin Trag. Les deux sont cousins, on sait que durant leur enfance, ils étaient déjà très proches. Un passé assez turbulent surtout dans leur jeunesse où ils ont été suivis par le même psychiatre pour trouble de la personnalité. Apparemment Josh serait considéré un peu comme un dieu par Kevin. Après leur dénonciation, Josh a lâché Kevin et est partit à New-York. Ça n'a pas été simple pour Kevin qui a galéré seul et est retombé en suivie psychiatrique. Il est sortit deux semaines avant les meurtres et Josh est revenu à Los Angeles deux jours avant le premier meurtre. »

« Le nombre de victime est déjà de huit. La famille devient fragile, les secrets qu'ils protègent seront plus facilement accessible par nos ennemis mais ils semblent n'y avoir aucun problème au niveau de la sécurité nationale... » Continua Nell.

« Nous allons leur assigner une surveillance rapprochée. » Assura Granger en arrivant par surprise. « Mais la police souhaite reprendre l'enquête et comme la sécurité nationale n'est pas mise en péril, ils s'occuperont de la plus grande partie de l'enquête. »

« Et nous on fait quoi ? » Demanda, un peu durement, G.

« Si vous n'avez pas d'enquête, vous serez assignés à la protection pour vous rendre utile. »

Callen et Sam ne répondirent rien et partirent rapidement de la pièce fuyant le sous directeur comme la peste. L'homme resta planté près de la porte, réfléchissant longuement sous les regards curieux des deux informaticiens. Eric haussa les épaules au bout d'un certain temps et retourna s'assoir. Nell, quant à elle, restait toujours aussi curieuse.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Interrogea-t-elle, presque inquiète de voir Granger dans cet état.

« Non merci mademoiselle Jones. » Il tourna les talons, la porte s'ouvrit et il s'en alla plein de mystère.

Nate essayait de faire parler Sidney, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était assise sur le canapé de la pièce du hangar à bateau. Sa fameuse écharpe bleue qu'elle tortillait dans tous les sens. Une tasse de café brûlante réchauffait les mains du psychologue, qui le savait : la caféine le calmerait pour affronter tout ça. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à rester concentré, toutes ses pensées se dirigeant vers Rose, si en plus de cela Sidney refusait de coopérer, ses nerfs allaient vite lâcher.

« Sidney ? »

Rien, le néant. Elle s'obstinait à se taire. Aucun mot n'avait passé la barrière de sa bouche depuis deux heures. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était effrayée, dans quelques jours, l'enquête serait bouclée ; elle partirait loin du NCIS, avec pour résultat des courses, des membres de sa famille adoptive morts. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de trahir le pacte avec ses parents et de tout avouer à son frère avant qu'il soit trop tard ou bien... Repartir, seule comme elle a toujours été. Elle n'avait jamais été très bavarde et à part ses deux meilleurs amis, elle n'avait personne. Son cœur avait besoin de ce frère.

« Bon... Un chocolat chaud ? »

Non, elle ne voulait rien. Rien de plus que quelqu'un qui lui dirait qui elle est vraiment.

« Sidney, on a tous des problèmes... Tu vois, j'en ai aussi. La femme que j'aime refuse toute discussion avec moi, je ne sais pas quel choix faire : Rester au NCIS pour pouvoir tout arranger avec elle, ou repartir et espérer l'oublier. Mais, personne ne provoque ses problèmes : c'est eux qui viennent à nous. Alors à ce moment notre cœur nous dicte une solution et notre cerveau une autre... »

« Et on choisit laquelle ? » S'empressa de demander Sidney.

« Ça dépend de la situation. Un chocolat chaud ? »

Elle fit signe que oui. Le psychologue se leva et pris le chocolat qu'il avait prévu. Il était malheureusement déjà froid, il fut obligé de le faire réchauffer.  
« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. » Commença de nouveau le psychologue en revenant à sa place la tasse en main.

« Merci, je vous écoute. » Elle prit le chocolat chaud.

« Je veux te parler de ton frère, je suppose que tu sais... »

« Qui c'est. Oui je l'ai deviné, je ne crois pas m'être trompée, c'est bien Deeks ? »

Le psychologue acquiesça avant de regarder longuement l'adolescente. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que ceux de Deeks, ils étaient ondulées et fins. Ses yeux étaient bleus et grands, ses traits du visage étaient fins et réguliers. Elle était par contre petite, peut-être à peine plus grande que Nell. On voyait bien qu'elle ne mangeait plus assez depuis un moment, étant bien trop mince.  
« Tu t'alimentes comme il faut ? » Interrogea le psy.

Un faux sourire couvrit le visage de Sidney, elle dit que oui mais il savait que c'était faux. Elle avait tout de ces adolescentes tourmentées et têtues qui avaient du mal à s'accepter et à mûrir.  
« Tu comptes lui dire quand à ton frère ? »

La question fut à peine prononcée que le bruit de la porte vint mettre fin à la conversation. Deeks et Kensi entrèrent dans la pièce sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'important.

« Vous avez passé toute l'après-midi ici ? » Interrogea Deeks.

« Oui... Rien de nouveau, elle n'a rien vu. »

Sidney se sentit presque coupable, bien trop têtue, elle avait fait perdre une après-midi entière à Nate.  
« Nous, on a essayé de retracer l'emploi du temps de Josh et Kevin, la dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus c'est dans un café où ils se sont disputés. On a plusieurs hypothèses, on pense que Josh a appris que Kevin était sortit, il est venu lui parler de son plan de vengeance mais Kevin était redevenu stable alors il a refusé. Ce qui expliquerait la dispute. » Raconta Kensi.

« Et maintenant que la police a repris l'enquête on doit jouer la sécurité tant qu'on a rien d'autre à faire. » Ajouta le blondinet.

Un téléphone vibra à cet instant. Kensi lut rapidement le message avant d'adresser un regard complice à son partenaire.  
« Ça a marché ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Sérieux ? Non ? » Il s'approcha de son amie et lut le message par dessus son épaule.  
Les deux agents regardèrent alors Nate avec malice qui sentait qu'ils avaient encore fait quelque chose qu'il n'approuverait pas.

« Rose t'attends, elle veut bien s'expliquer avec toi. » Sourit Deeks devant l'air suspicieux de son collègue.

« Mais... Euh et pour Sidney ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je penses que deux agents du NCIS pourront me garder. » Encouragea Sidney pour pouvoir rester avec son frère.

« C'est là que tu fais fausse route, Deeks n'est pas du NCIS. » Taquina Kensi.  
Deeks prit un air boudeur, avant de s'exclamer :

« Disons juste que je suis unique ! Y'en a pas deux comme moi dans l'équipe. »

Encore un sourire charmeur pendu aux lèvres, mais Kensi rajouta pour le charrier :

« Heureusement, on a déjà du mal avec un Deeks, alors deux... N'en parlons pas. »

Le blondinet protesta mais Kensi ne fit que lui sourire pour le calmer. Nate les regarda, et tous ses moments avec Rose revinrent à la surface. Il voulait tout arranger, ça ne pouvait pas attendre alors il accepta la proposition de ses amis.

« T'es géniale Kenz', merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse. » Il la prit dans les bras sous le regard un peu jaloux du partenaire de la jeune femme et s'en alla rapidement.  
Avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe, la jeune Sidney préféra demander :

« Bon, on fais quoi ? » Son sourire innocent faisant presque oublier la journée éprouvante qu'ils venaient de vivre.  
Callen et Sam étant chez les Calmis pour protéger quelques uns des membres de la famille qui avaient décidé de rester avec Marie. Kensi proposa de laisser Sidney dormir chez elle encore un soir pour qu'elle n'ait pas à retourner sur le lieu du crime.

« Merci. » Ses longs bras trop maigre entourèrent Kensi, qui surprise en resta bouche-bée.  
Pour Sidney c'était un soir de plus avec son frère qui s'était proposé comme « surveillance rapprochée », sûrement pour rester avec sa partenaire pensait-elle. C'était quelques heures de plus avant le retour en enfer, avant de repartir dans cette famille où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, où personne ne semblait la comprendre.

« Hey, je suis le seul qui n'a pas le droit de te faire un câlin ? » Taquina Deeks.  
Le blondinet s'approcha de Kensi mais elle repoussa, avant de déclarer : « Ce n'est pas moi qui est besoin de garde rapprochée. »

« Dommage, mais si un jour t'as besoin... » Ajouta son coéquipier en éteignant la lumière.

« Je saurais à qui demander. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

* * *

NDA : Voilà, je crois que le chapitre était un peu court non ? Bref, j'ai plein de trucs à faire pendant les vacances, mais je vais essayer de publier. N'oubliez pas, ça me fait SUPER plaisir quand je lis vos avis ( je saute de joie comme une débile mentale, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit ça non ? :3 )


	10. Chapitre 9 SOS Agent Kidnappé

**NDA : **Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Merci à Mélanie et Estelle pour la correction x3 Ah et juste en petite info, avec mon compte en commun avec Jedan-San ( CaskettDensi ) on a publié un crossover avec Castle pour ceux qui aime ses deux séries ^^

Bisous :D

**Crazy'Leou** : Bah quoi ? T'aurais préféré que j'appelle la soeur de Deeks : Kiwi, comme ma deuxième perruche ? xD

**MelEstApple** : Etant donner que ton histoire est finit, qu'Eliot va bien vaec sa fille Elode... Je peux faire tout ce que je veux à Sidney :D Et t'as vu, les perruches arrivent hein... La prochaine fois je met une mouette vu que tu l'as pas reçu. La discussion frère-soeur dans le prochain chapitre et oui LIDS marche au pluieurs, au singulier, à la sauce perruche, à la sauce Densi, bref à tout x) Mais je maintient que THE LIDS restera toujours ta fic et Eliot x3 D'ailleurs pour Nate, il peut très bien être avec Rose et nous osculter :P Sinon, il y a mon remplaçant de SVT, son sosie ^^ Aah non, maintenant je m'écroule de rire que quand je regarde NCIS LA * sourire rêver* merci pour cette review qui... non attend, la review m'a fait m'écrouler de rire... Méchante * pleure *, non plus sérieusement, merci pour cette adorable review x3 Au plaisir de commenter bientôt une fic à toi ;)

**Melly-lOove-Densii** : Oui oui, je pense que j'en ai finit de la torture sur Nate, ça va aller mieux ;) Par contre pour les autres * Sifflote * Je ne sais pas ... En tout cas, Merci pour la review Mélanie ^^ ( C'est bien ça, tu t'appelles aussi Mélanie ? )

**Lau'Lu** : Tient voilà, moi je suis pas méchante, je publie hein ^^ Alors, après tu dois faire pareil ! Surtout si tu veux ton badge ;)

**Rockandlol** : Merki merki, ça fait plaisir surtout que j'adore ta fic aussi :) Et c'est vrai, rah comme je suis accro au review :3 Promis je vais soigner ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Virginie06** : Merci beaucoup ! ^^

**Marguerite Roxton Jones** ( Bon avec les espaces ça a intérêt à s'afficher, non ? ) : Merci énormément !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tôt chez Kensi. Comme à son habitude, le salon était dans un désordre non sans rappeler les champs de batailles. D'ailleurs Deeks ne s'était pas privé de lancer une petite vanne sur ça en début de soirée. Des rires avaient alors réchauffé l'atmosphère du salon. Après cet instant de douce complicité, ils avaient tous discutés puis les deux adultes avaient forcé Sidney à partir se coucher.

Cet ordre ne lui plaisait guère. Mais elle se leva tout de même et obéissante : elle partit s'installer dans le lit de Kensi. Cette dernière dormirait sur le canapé de la chambre d'invité.

Trainant des pieds, Sidney atteint la chambre tristement. La fatigue était pourtant au rendez-vous mais l'envie de passer du temps avec Deeks la tenait éveillée. La mine un peu boudeuse, elle marmonna quelques mots pour évacuer sa fureur. Malheureusement, elle se devait d'obéir à l'ordre donné.

Elle défit le lit, s'assit dessus puis passa ses jambes maigres en dessous de la couette. Elle ramena ses genoux couverts à elle et posa sa tête dessus. Son regard plein de regret regardait avec curiosité la chambre de l'agent fédéral. Il semblait ne pas y avoir grand-chose de spéciale, quelques photos un peu dissimulées, des habits en vrac. Cependant, un rien attisait la curiosité de la jeune fille. D'un geste calculé et silencieux, elle retira la couette et partit explorer la chambre. Sa démarche souple lui permettait de se déplacer sans éveiller de soupçons chez les deux adultes dans l'autre pièce.

Ses doigts cherchaient quelque chose qui aurait un lien avec son frère et il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver une belle photo. Elle la mise sous la fenêtre pour pouvoir la contempler. La lune vint éclairer les visages rayonnants des membres de l'équipe. Callen et Sam avaient une bière à la main, Eric tenait une tablette tactile, Nell était entourée par le bras de Kensi, Deeks, quant à lui, souriait à sa coéquipière. Sidney en déduit que la personne à l'origine de cette photo était la petite Hetty puisqu'elle ne figurait pas sur le cliché.

Les minutes s'écoulant bien trop lentement, elle eut une autre idée pour s'occuper. Toujours silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'installa, le dos contre l'encadrement et les genoux repliés de nouveau. Ses longs cheveux rebelles entouraient son visage en lui donnant un air sauvage. Comme elle se sentait bien installée, la jeune blonde appuya son oreille contre la porte pour entendre la conversation de son frère et Kensi.

« Tu crois qu'elle va aller mieux ? » S'inquiéta la voix de Deeks.

Un long silence passa, le bruit d'une bouteille posée sur une table retentit. Cela gênait légèrement la jeune fille de ne pas avoir de visuelle. De plus, sa vue lui étant inutile, elle laissa sa mèche encombrer sa vision sans même y prêter attention.

« Je sais pas... » Finit par conclure la jeune femme.

Dans son coin, Sidney espérait que Kensi avouerait la vérité sur ses liens de parenté avec le blondinet. Mais la jeune femme semblait ne pas avoir envie de la trahir. Pourtant, sa conscience ne réclamait plus que ça : Que Marty sache tout, lui mentir lui devenait insupportable.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, elle voulait juste tout lui avouer. Le pacte avec ses parents ? Au diable ! Avoir un frère était plus important que tout, surtout à cet instant. Elle se leva d'un bond, prête à tout révéler, à étaler enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle poussa la porte, deux regards surpris se posèrent sur elle.

« Il faut que je te dise un truc ! » Assura-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

Sa chevelure blonde mal coiffée la faisait encore ressembler à une enfant des rues. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps en ce moment de se pomponner comme les pimbêches qu'elle connaissait sa vie était trop différente de celle des autres filles de son âge. Elle souffrait, par la solitude, les conflits de famille, sa recherche de son frère, le renferment que cela provoquait.

Marty l'invita à s'approcher. Toujours scruter par deux regards, Kensi comprenait ce que Sidney envisageait à cet instant. L'adolescente presque tremblante s'avançait, elle sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un moment décisif.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retentit. Les deux agents réagirent au quart de tour, leur arme en main. Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée sans bruit. Une main sur la poignée, un regard complice, la porte qui s'ouvre... Sidney put apercevoir de là où elle se trouvait une tâche orange ressemblant à du feu.

« Il se passe quoi ? » Bégaya la blonde aux deux autres.

Ils firent un pas dehors sans même répondre à la question. N'ayant pas de réponse, la sœur de Deeks se précipita dehors à son tour. Elle contempla la voiture de son frère qui venait d'exploser. Les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux... Tout à coup, elle sentit une arme derrière sa nuque et un bras qui bloquait sa respiration en appuyant sur son cou. Elle vit Kensi et Marty se retourner vers elle, leurs regards étaient effrayés. Tout devenait flou, incertain, les secondes pénibles puis plus rien.

* * *

Callen se trouvait une fois de plus dans la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts à cause de la tasse à café qui lui brûlait les doigts. Son regard se baladait furtivement pour s'occuper. Il écoutait attentivement les bruits extérieurs. La surveillance n'était pas très intéressante. Soudain, un bruit de pas le fit se redresser.

« Salut. » Sourit Marie en émergeant du côté de l'entrée.

Elle était en jogging, son pantalon était deux fois trop grand pour elle, mais au moins elle se sentait bien comme ça. La sœur d'Eliot s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. Une fois au près de Callen, elle savoura le bleu de ses yeux en silence.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe que non et s'assit en face de lui. Laissant son corps s'affaler dans la chaise de manière peu féminine. Elle posa son arme de flic sur la table, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. G regarda le pistolet, il s'agissait du même que celui de Deeks.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Chuchota Callen pour ne pas réveiller les personnes endormies dans le salon.

« Oui. »

« Votre frère, Josh, ça ne vous a pas fait mal de savoir qu'il était dans le coup ? Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec l'espion sur l'ordinateur. »

Elle fit remarquer avec un sourire malicieux qu'il avait posé deux questions. La voix taquine qu'elle avait utilisée lui rappelait une autre, plus lointaine, plus ancienne. Puis elle continua à parler, il continua à écouter attentivement.

« Eliot avait des informations sur eux sur son ordinateur... Il avait la preuve que Kevin ait pris sur lui des accusations qui visaient Josh. Mais croyez-moi que Josh soit mon frère ou non n'a jamais rien changé, j'ai était adoptée. Ce n'est pas des liens de sang qui nous lient et puis quand je suis arrivée, Josh ne m'a jamais acceptée. »

Callen resta muet un instant, des souvenirs remontèrent soudainement. En voyant ce sourire sincère malgré les événements, en écoutant cette voix, en regardant cette femme qui paraissait forte. Cette flic lui rappelait quelqu'un, une personne bien plus fragile mais tout aussi belle et rayonnante.

_**Flash Back**_

_« Souriez les enfants ! »_

_Un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus refusait cet ordre. Il allait presque avoir 10 ans, 10 ans de rébellion de partout où il passait. Le flash captura tout de même l'instant et les visages d'anges. Mais rien ne changea la mine du jeune garçon._

_« Sourit.. » Murmura une petite voix proche de son oreille._

_Il se retourna et aperçue une jeune brune aux yeux verts d'environ deux ans sa cadette. Un visage rond très enfantin mais une taille fine. Elle semblait plutôt à l'aise._

_« J'ai pas envie. » Marmonna-t-il._

_« Eux, ils ne t'abandonneront pas ! » Assura la petite._

_Il la trouva bien naïve, elle ne devait rien connaître de la dure loi de la vie. Une famille d'accueil vous ouvre ses portes, si vous êtes réticents une seconde ils ne s'entêtent pas à vous garder. Mais le petit G ne s'entêtait pas non plus à vouloir rester. Que croyait cette petite ? Que tout était aussi simple qu'un sourire ?_

_« Je m'appelle Marie, je suis ici depuis déjà 4 ans et pourtant à ce qu'il parait au début je ne parlais pas trop. »_

_Il s'assit dans l'herbe sans même l'écouter, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vende de l'espoir. Pourtant les jours passaient et la petite Marie continuait à vouloir lui redonner une étincelle de joie comme celle qui faisait briller ses yeux verts._

_Au bout d'un long mois, la petite trouva définitivement une famille prête à l'adopter pour la vie. Elle y aurait des frères, et le petit en était sûr, elle l'oubliera. Arriva le dernier jour, G se surprit à verser une petite larme. Finalement, l'espoir avait finit par envahir son cœur, mais tiendrait-il sans le petit sourire de Marie ? Non. Il redeviendrait comme avant. Cependant, il le savait, elle resterait une de ses belles rencontres qui parsemaient son long chemin._

_« Sourit. » Murmura G à l'enfant triste de partir._

_« Que si tu le fais avec moi. » Chuchota-t-elle._

_Les deux petits étirent leurs lèvres en un faux sourire. Les larmes venant anéantir leur crédibilité. Puis une jeune femme vint tendre la main à Marie, la main d'une mère aimante pour toujours. Derrière cette lueur maternelle, deux jeunes garçons. Ses futurs frères, ceux qui viendraient le remplacer, pensa G._

_« Sourit toujours, n'oublie pas. » Lui ordonna l'enfant._

_« Promis, je te le promets Marie. »_

_Il aurait voulu dire plus, mais il y avait trop de monde. Il aurait voulu la supplier de ne pas l'oublier, la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait appris à sourire. Heureusement, il suffit d'un seul regard pour qu'elle comprenne tout ce qui ne s'était pas dit. Cette enfant est trop mature pour son âge, constata-t-il._

_Une dernière photo, un dernier flash, un dernier sourire._

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

« On se connait non ? » Fit-il un peu perplexe face à son souvenir.

Elle parut soulagée, rassurée de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Après tout, ne l'avait-t-il pas promis ? Ne lui avait-t-il pas fait comprendre dans ses yeux bleus qu'il ne voulait qu'elle l'efface ? Même si cela remontait à loin, les promesses sont formulées pour être tenues.

« Il me semble bien. » Assura-t-elle avec toujours cette même lueur de joie.

« Dit, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle fit signe que oui, prenant à son tour une tasse à café. L'odeur forte venant d'ailleurs chatouiller ses narines, elle huma l'air en attendant la question.

« Se faire adopter... C'est bien ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, elle s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion pour répondre quelque chose de cohérent puisqu'il est dur de répondre à ce genre d'interrogation.

« Ca fait du bien, mais c'est aussi... un peu perturbant. Au début on a du mal à comprendre où est réellement sa place et Josh ne m'aimait pas trop. Il ne trainait qu'avec Kevin, alors c'est comme si je ne m'étais pas fait vraiment acceptée. »

« D'ailleurs, un d'eux à accès au collège du quartier ? Parce que s'ils ont voulu récupérer les informations, c'est eux qui ont piratés l'ordinateur d'Eliot avec celui d'un adolescent. »

« Je crois que Kevin était affecté à l'unité spéciale pour les crimes commis par les mineurs, alors il avait souvent accès au collège. Mais il n'était pas doué en informatique... Contrairement à Josh. »

Soudain, le téléphone de l'agent du NCIS vibra sur la table en bois. Il ouvrit rapidement le message. Marie l'interrogea par une mine curieuse.

« Quelqu'un de mon équipe s'est fait kidnapper. » S'enquit-il d'expliquer, la peur déformant ses traits.

« C'est ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toujours aussi mûre, observatrice et intelligente, vanta Callen dans ses pensées. Il acquiesça simplement mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux anciens orphelins se comprennent.

« D'ailleurs, il me semble que j'ai déjà travaillé avec un d'entre eux, Deeks. »

A ces paroles, il sourit. Il se doutait bien, d'ailleurs, il savait reconnaître les flics à cent mètres. D'ailleurs Marie étant d'une gentillesse extrême, elle devait faire partie des rares personnes de la police à apprécier le blond.

* * *

Nell préparait l'ordinateur de l'adolescent qu'un des deux impliqués avait réclamé. Il fallait faire vite pour le glisser dans le casier à la date voulue, ainsi, il viendrait chercher l'ordinateur et ils pourraient l'arrêter.

« Nell, tient un chocolat chaud. »

La main tendue de son collègue lui offrait un délicieux breuvage. De la fumée s'en échappait tout comme un parfum sucrée et doux.

« C'est interdit ici de.. » Commença-t-elle.

« C'est Granger qui en a donné l'autorisation, comme ça va être long de préparer cet ordinateur. » Interrompit-il.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête l'objet trônant au milieu de la table. Elle soupira à ce triste rappel et se saisit de la tasse.

« Étrange qu'il soit devenu de plus en plus compréhensif. » Constata Nell.

« L'ordinateur ? »

« Granger. »

Soupirant, il affirma qu'elle avait raison mais que dans le fond c'est peut-être eux qui l'avaient mal jugé. Tout deux réfléchirent un instant, revoyant Granger seul d'un côté, et eux de l'autre, une équipe soudée. Owen devait sûrement se sentir seul.

* * *

Nate s'avançait vers la pièce où se trouvait Rose. Cette fois, il était déterminé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Un pas vers la porte et elle s'ouvrit automatiquement. La jeune femme lui apparut alors, elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

Kensi avait parlé à Rose, elle l'avait convaincu de laisser une chance à son ami. Il fallait absolument que tout s'éclaircisse entre ces deux là.

« Salut. » Tenta-t-il sur le ton le plus décontracté possible.

« Hey... » La voix de la jeune femme faiblit à la fin du mot, trahissant une certaine angoisse.

Nate se rapprocha encore. Sortant les mains de ses poches.

« Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre nous en ce moment ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Je... J'ai juste un peur. » Avoua-t-elle.

Il prit alors sa main, ses doigts appuyant sur les siens. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme, cherchant les mots convaincants qui seraient la rassurer.

« Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? Je te promets que rien ne te feras souffrir. » Chuchota-t-il en approchant la bouche de son oreille pour qu'elle entende son murmure.

« Oui... Je te fais confiance. »

A ces mots, ils rapprochaient leur visage, prêt à s'embrasser... Mais soudain... Le téléphone du psychologue sonna. Il se détacha délicatement de la femme qu'il aimait. Il porta sa main à son portable et l'ouvrit.

_S.O.S Agent Kidnappé._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son pouls s'accélère, que son inquiétude lui bloque la gorge. Un ou des membres de l'équipe, de sa famille, étaient en danger. Mais qui ? Comment ? Il expliqua rapidement la situation à Rose, elle comprit. Puis, il lâcha sa douce main avec regret. Mais avant de partir, il n'oublia pas de déposer un baiser sur le front de la femme.

Son corps était lourd. Elle se sentait lointaine, comme dans un autre monde. Seulement, quelque chose la ramenait vers la Terre. Des petits bruits d'oiseaux, une boue fraîche sous son dos, une voix familière.

« Deeks, Deeks je t'en supplie réponds moi ! » S'inquiétait Kensi remuée de sanglots.

Sidney porta une main à son front, et appuya avec l'autre pour se relever. Les voix semblaient provenir d'un puits.

« K.. Kenz' ? Qu'est... ce qui se passe ? » Articula-t-elle difficilement.

L'agent se retourna vers elle, un visage parsemé de bleus et de plaie, un voile d'inquiétude planant dans ses beaux yeux verrons. Tremblante, elle se rapprocha le plus vite possible de la blonde, laissant Marty évanoui, seul. Elle entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et lui expliqua rapidement :

« Il nous a obligé à monter dans son van ou il te tuait, on n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, puis il a assommé Deeks. Ensuite il nous a emmené dans cet endroit on dirait un... »

« Un ancien élevage de perruche en intérieur. » Conclut Sidney.

Puis devant le regard interrogateur de Kensi, elle rajouta :

« Kevin, durant son temps libre il se consacré à l'élevage de perruches ondulées. »

« Mais... Dire qu'on croyait que c'était Josh qui était à l'origine de tout ça. »

Sidney se laissa retomber sans même répondre, trop d'hypothèses embrouillaient son cerveau. Tout son corps trop mince s'enlisa de nouveau dans le sol boueux.

* * *

Un avis ? :D * Sourire innocent *


	11. Chapitre 10 En enfer

**NDA :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! Mon retour et oui ! J'ai eu trop de choses à faire ces derniers temps et la fin de la saison m'a tellement choqué ! O.o je m'en suis pas comment remis *-* et le site m'a fait un petit bug :S Ah et j'ai aussi une nouvelle fic si ça intéresse les personnes qui n'ont rien à faire de leur petite journée :)

Réponse au non-inscrit ( les autres je répond qu'en PM, je peux pas répondre ce soir... Désolé ! )

Salom : Merci :$ La suite a pris du temps à arriver, mais elle est là !

* * *

J'avais tellement peur, une peur qui ne peut s'expliquer. Comment en quelques jours ma vie avait put déraper à ce point ? Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'étais qu'une adolescente... Pourtant c'était ma faute, si je n'avais rien dit sur Josh et Kevin... Mais ma curiosité avait été plus forte.

Mon corps était désormais endolorie et plus je semblais me réveiller, plus je ressentais les douleurs sur chaque parcelles de mon corps. Ma vue était trouble, mais je distinguais tout de même le corps de mon frère, allongé au sol. Je voyais de loin qu'il s'était enfoncé, comme moi, dans la boue.

« Sidney, reste ici deux minutes, je vais voir si je peux le réveiller. » Me chuchota Kensi d'une voix douce qui calma le rythme accéléré de mon cœur.

Je la regardais s'éloigner, se pencher sur mon frère et lui passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses boucles blondes étaient pleines de poussières apparemment. Je ne voulais pas rester ici à les observer de loin. Alors je me relevais avec difficulté puis je me trainais sur le sol. Kensi sembla remarquer que je m'approchais et ne dis rien. Elle aussi avait l'air épuisée, un bleu juste en haut de son sourcil, du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre... Elle me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux le reflet de mon désespoir.

« Kensi ? » Appela une voix bien connue...

« Deeks... » Soupira de soulagement Kensi.

Les yeux bleus de mon frère s'ouvrirent lentement. Je restais figée, assise toujours à leur côté, mais mon esprit était bien loin... Je revoyais cet instant où dans un élan de courage j'allais tout avouer à Marty. Puis j'observais son doux regard se posait tantôt sur Kensi tantôt sur moi.

Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit métallique. Un cliquetis parvint à mes oreilles. Je savais que tout allait encore déraper. Je ne voyais rien. J'avais mal et le tragique moment passa en accéléré. La lumière qui se dégageait de l'ouverture me fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et je ne voyais qu'une silhouette qui ressemblait à Kevin.

« Sidney ? »

Il s'agissait bien de lui. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis sa voix. Il voulait sûrement se venger de moi. Un bruit de tir résonna dans mes oreilles, la seconde d'après ma hanche toute entière semblait être empoissonnée. Trois autres tirs à la suite, je me retournai, je vis Kensi appuyer sur son épaule qui crachait du sang et Deeks semblait avoir pris les deux autres balles. Une sonnerie de portable provenant de la poche de Kevin, lui fit baisser son arme. Une opportunité d'être sauvé ? Mon cerveau ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, mais mon cœur croyait à l'espoir. Il décrocha, et j'arrivai désormais à voir son visage. La lumière ne me faisant plus mal aux yeux.

« Oui.. J'arrive. Je reviens ma petite puce. » Assura sur un ton ironique Kevin en s'adressant à moi.

Je me croyais dans un cauchemar, sans pouvoir me réveiller. J'étais pris au piège, ici, avec Kensi et mon frère. Lorsque la lumière disparut, des vertiges s'emparèrent de moi. J'avais beau essayer de regarder les deux personnes à côté de moi, la Terre tournait trop. Je m'étais toujours dit que l'on est maître de son corps, mais à cet instant je perdis le contrôle...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kensi surveillait le sang qui s'échappait de son épaule. La douleur l'effrayait moins que toute cette quantité de liquide rougeâtre qui coulait à trop forte dose. Elle retira sa veste, prit une manche et fit un nœud sur la plaie pour stopper le sang. Elle reprit ainsi ses esprits, puis elle se tourna vers Deeks. Il avait prit deux balles d'après les détonations. Elle chercha alors où il avait été touché.

« Deeks ? T'as mal où ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Partout Kenz'. Et toi ? » Se soucia-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle venait de tourner son regard vers Sidney... Mais l'adolescente s'était écroulée à terre. Kensi se croyait en enfer, elle se rapprocha alors de l'adolescente et l'a ramena prêt d'eux avec précaution.

« Deeks, où tu as reçu les balles ? »

« Une m'a juste effleurée, l'autre dans le bras. »

Kensi inspecta alors les bras de Deeks et constata avec soulagement qu'il pourrait quand même tirer avec l'autre bras en cas de besoin. Puis le constat tragique arriva : Ils n'avaient pas d'arme. Elle chercha alors de quoi arrêter tout de même le saignement. Elle déchira sa veste qui servait déjà à calmer son épaule, et utilisa une partie pour Deeks. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se dirigea vers Sidney, toujours évanouie par le choque, elle dut chercher par elle même où l'adolescente avait été touchée.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

L'open space était à présent plein. Il y avait Hetty, Granger, Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam et Nate. Toute la petite troupe tournait en rond. Chacun avait sentit une angoisse démesurée lorsqu'ils avaient reçu l'appel au secours. Eric diffusait les vidéos de surveillance se trouvant devant la maison de Kensi, Nell cherchait où il aurait put être amené en passant au peigne fin la vie des deux suspects.

« Vous en êtes où ? » Demanda sèchement Callen.

« Vous êtes trop lents ! » Réprimanda Sam en lisant toujours le dossier

« Calmez vous Messieurs! » Ordonna la petite chef.

Elle devait tout faire pour garder ses agents en état opérationnel. Si il se laissait dépassait par leur émotion ce serait Kensi et Deeks qui en souffrirait.

« Nell, tu peux vérifier les vidéos de surveillance de cet adresse ? » Interrogea Callen en lisant un message sur son portable.

L'angoisse de la jeune informaticienne la poussa à pianoter à toute vitesse sur son clavier, elle jeta tout de même discrètement le nom du contact de Callen : Marie. Elle sourit malicieusement, Callen le grand loup solitaire serait-il amoureux ?

« Il y a une voiture et quelqu'un qui s'y dirige.. » Constata Eric.

Nell trouva tout de même le temps de taquiner Callen pour détendre l'atmosphère suffoquante et remplie d'angoisse qui avait totalement infestée l'open space.

« Qui est ton contact ? »

« Marie.. Avant que Kevin soit jugé, il allait souvent dans cet élevage de perruche, zoom sur la personne ça doit être lui... »

Nell s'exécuta et rapprocha l'image. Effectivement, ils virent la silhouette de Kevin se dirigeait nerveusement vers sa voiture.

« Kensi, Deeks et Sindey doit être là-bas. On doit y aller. » Assura Sam.

Callen et lui filèrent jusqu'à la porte avec un regard déterminé.

« Attendez. » Grogna Granger.

« Quoi ?! » S'énerva Sam.

Granger eut un petit éclair de désespoir qui scintillait dans ses pupilles comme le reflet d'une solitude trop longtemps enfoui.

« Je viens avec vous. » Assura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'un tiroir, retira son arme et cette fois avec autant de détermination que les deux autres, il les suivit.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Je clignais des yeux, quelque chose me serrait la hanche. Mon cerveau mit du temps à assimiler qu'il s'agissait d'un garrot. Et j'avais mal, très mal. J'avais l'impression qu'on s'acharnait sur moi.

_Tu es la seule maître de ton corps ! _Pensais-je. Alors dans un élan de courage, je me relevais d'un coup. Mes longs cheveux blonds passaient devant mes yeux, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant une grande main vint me retirer tous ces cheveux en pagaille, me laissant voir mon frère devant moi avec un regard inquiet.

« Tu vois pas mieux comme ça ? » me demanda Marty essayant de sourire.

Je l'admirai déjà, comme si en quelques jours il était devenu mon héros. Je le vit me sourire comme je l'avais toujours imaginé. Mon grand frère, enfin, devant moi. J'étirais bêtement mes lèvres en une grimace heureuse.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il face à mon mutisme.

Mais je restais là avec la douleur physique et mon petit bonheur au fond du cœur, rien que de savoir que j'avais mon frère avec moi.

« Oui... » Chuchotai-je.

J'avais besoin de connaître ma vrai famille, de savoir d'où je venais. Je ne savais pas comment aller se finir cette histoire, je ne voulais pas mourir sans comprendre qui j'étais.

« Deeks... Je dois te parler. »

Avant d'avouer quoi que ce soit, je tournais ma tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour chercher Kensi. Je la vit dans un coin, adossé au mur. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Deeks suivit mon regard et posa à son tour ses yeux azurs sur l'agent.

« Je m'en veux... » Assura tout à coup mon frère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me suis évanouie, Kensi a dut me soigner, te soigner et rester forte. »

Il se tut un instant, on contemplait désormais une personne extraordinaire. Il venait de m'ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce que Kensi avait fait pour nous, et désormais, cette personne courageuse s'était endormie dans un sommeil sûrement perturbée.

« Tu sais ça fais peur là de se dire que l'on risque de perdre les personnes auxquelles on tient. » Murmura Deeks.

Je comprit bien qu'il parlait de Kensi. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre eux, je savais juste que c'était quelque chose de fort.

« Deeks, il faut que je te parle. »

Son regard tendre se détourna de sa coéquipière pour me regarder.

« Quoi ? »

Comment tout lui avouer ? Comment faire ? Rien ne m'avait été expliqué, on ne m'avait jamais dit ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation. Je ne devais pas tourner autour du pot, je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que ça sorte d'un coup, pour pouvoir être soulagé.

« Je suis ta sœur. »

Les mots avaient franchis seuls la barrière de ma bouche, comme quelque chose d'évident pourtant... Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction.


End file.
